Good Intentions
by GalaxyDust
Summary: When Harry and Draco finally push everyone over the edge, steps are taken to finally put an end to their constant feuding. Who could have ever known how it would all turn out? HD Slash. Please review! :D
1. Mixed Thoughts

Chapter 1: Mixed Thoughts

The day was starting out just as it always had. The dark sky was fading into a pale blue one. White puffy clouds were rolling across the sky, fading into nothingness as the sun was slowly rising, causing the Quidditch pitch to be hallowed in golden light. Once again, Harry Potter was streaking back and forth across that pale sky. It was his own type of therapy; it cleared his mind, and gave him time to think, about the good and the bad. He had started this habit almost as soon as he had returned back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his 7th and final year at school.

The summer before had been stressful on everyone, but him especially. His long awaited final battle with Voldemort for which he'd been preparing since his 5th year had finally occurred, and he, Harry, had triumphed, but not without battle scars to haunt and constantly remind him of his past experiences.

So many people had been lost in that final battle before it had inevitably all came down to him and Voldemort. Remus, Dobby, Hagrid, Percy and Ginny Weasley, just to name a few.

Harry sighed, shaking his head and clearing those unwanted thoughts out of his mind. The sun was well up now and he was getting ready to head in when something caught his attention.

"Oi! Harry!" Ron Weasley, his best friend, called as he walked toward the pitch, toast in hand. "Brought a bit of toast for ya mate. Thought we might go for a walk," he continued as Harry landed gracefully at his best friend's feet.

"Yeah, sure," Harry agreed, moving to put his broom away and rejoining his friend for a walk around the grounds before classes started.

It was always like this or something like it ever since The Event, as everyone liked to call it. Everybody always seemed to be extra careful and whisper around him, afraid he might break if not handled delicately. Even Ron and Hermione, and that bugged the hell out of him. They weren't as bad as the others, but still... They obviously thought that he was deaf, dumb, and blind if they didn't realize Harry saw the constant worried glances in his direction. It wasn't like he was depressed and likely to turn suicidal as soon as they turned their backs on him.

"So, what's up?" Ron asked, breaking Harry out of his own thoughts.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about some things," Harry replied absently. "Oh, by the way, have you finished that Divination Essay yet? I can't seem to get nine inches."

Ron raised his eyebrows grinning. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I haven't even started."

***

"Now," Professor Snape barked at his seventh year Potions class, bringing them all out of their stupor. "Carefully add the lacewings one at a time until all twenty seven have been added. Once finished, if the potion turns a pale clear color, there's a small chance you might have actually done this right." However, the look he was giving them all told them clearly what he _really _was thinking.

"If," he snapped causing a few students to jump, "Your potion has turned this color, please raise your hand."

Only two individuals raised their hands. Hermione, _of course,_ Harry thought, and Malfoy. He groaned to himself. Of course Malfoy would do it right, any way he could out-do Harry he would. Though, things had changed, he admitted to himself. Malfoy had been rather quiet since he had returned this year. Even last year, before The Event, he was somewhat more subdued than usual. He tended to keep to himself more and more, seeming oblivious to his surroundings. Had Malfoy really changed? _Nah,_ Harry thought to himself, he's still Malfoy.

"Don't you think so, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"Erm..." Harry mumbled, flushing slightly at being caught daydreaming. He looked at Hermione and Ron hoping for some sort of help, both of whom were desperately trying to put the answer in his mind by staring wide eyed at him. "Come again?" Harry tried.

"I was merely stating the fact that you obviously failed to produce an effective Veritaserum." He turned his back and strode to the front of the classroom. "Oh, and fifteen points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, for your lack of interest in my class. It obviously isn't important enough to be a priority in The Boy Who Lived's life. I'm crushed."

The Slytherins sniggered, while the Gryffindors looked on sympathetically. Harry automatically whipped his head around to the Slytherins to see who was laughing at him, prepared to stare them down if necessary. On reflex, he first looked at Malfoy, but he had his head facing downward focusing on whatever he was writing. Harry tried to tell what his expression was, but his hair had fallen around his face, hiding it from the entire world to see.

Harry sat back in his chair, once again blocking out the hook nosed teacher who continued to berate him thinking, _Just maybe things can change._

***

"Well now," Ron said, sitting down across from Harry at dinner that evening. "Potions was more pleasant than usual, don't you think?"

"Ron, you are terrible at sarcasm," Hermione informed him primly.

"Yeah Ron, you really should work on that," Harry added, grinning at his friend.

***

Later that evening Harry told Ron and Hermione that he had some homework that he needed to finish up and he would catch them later. His unfinished Divination essay tucked safely in one pocket of his robes and the Invisibility Cloak draped around him, he headed up towards the top of the North Tower to try and finish his essay. The North Tower was another place he liked to get away from it all and think. Plus, it had a great view of the night sky, and a little inspiration wouldn't hurt.

He made his way to his favorite corner and settled down to try and finish the dratted essay. If only Professor Trelawney had better things to do than predict his death on a daily basis and assign ridiculously long essays on pointless topics.

An hour later and one more inch completed, Harry was about to give up. For one thing, he couldn't think of anything else to write. Plus, he kept getting distracted letting his thoughts drift to other things.

It was completely dark now with a crystal clear sky. An almost full moon was rising in the sky, with a scattered background of twinkling stars. The others would probably be wondering about him, so he unwillingly gathered his things together and had just thrown the Invisibility Cloak around himself when a noise coming from down the hall made him freeze. It was footsteps, and they were approaching fast. Forgetting he was invisible, he backed into the corner of the room, to wait and see whom it was coming. Whoever it _was _wasn't supposed to be here; the footsteps were cautious and incredibly quiet.

Harry's heart rate quickened as the person neared the room. _Stop it, _he told himself. _There's no reason to be paranoid anymore._

The door slowly creaked open, and there stood Draco Malfoy, as always, surrounded by his own solitude. He briefly glanced around the room and assuming no one was there, he closed the door behind him.

Harry groaned inwardly. Now how was he supposed to get back to the common room? He cursed himself for not leaving when he had the chance. Malfoy's head shot up from where it had been studying a textbook at the noise. His eyes narrowed as he studied the room, but finding nothing, returned back to reading his book. However, every so often he looked up and checked the room looking suspicious.

Harry himself had been studying the recently changed Draco Malfoy, or so he thought. His quiet demeanor of late disturbed Harry more than even he realized. In fact, he couldn't think of the last time that Malfoy had called Hermione a Mudblood or made fun of Ron because he was poor. Sure, he still threw insults to Harry if provoked and sneered half heartedly in his direction whenever he thought it was expected of him. However, he had none of the malice in his stormy gray eyes when he did any of these things.

Malfoy sat for an hour or so studying for his big Charms test the next day. He just couldn't let Granger out do him again. She was always besting him, her coming in first in the class, him falling second to her. Well studying was part of what he did, but his mind tended to drift quite a bit these days. Getting about all the studying he was going to get done for the night, he gathered all of his things and headed towards the door, when a rustle of movement near the back corner caught his eye. He whipped his head around to look, and there a single foot was slowly approaching him.

"Who's there?" he asked backing up against the still closed door. The foot he noticed quickly disappeared. "Hello?" he tried again.

Harry sighed to himself again. He might as well reveal himself now. "Malfoy," he said, pulling off his invisibility cloak.

"Potter?" he said incredulously as Harry appeared before him, an invisibility cloak draped across his arm. "What are you doing here?" he asked, regaining some of his composure and firmly fixing his infamous sneer on his face. Malfoys did not let someone catch them off guard.

"I could ask the same to you," Harry replied. "But I won't." He was halfway to the door by now. As he opened it, he turned back around to the still somewhat dazed blond. "Malfoy, take a piece of advice from me. You look almost normal if you don't have that fake sneer on your face. It doesn't become you." He then turned and strode down the hallway, throwing back over his shoulder, "Don't think that you fool me. Have a wonderful evening_ Draco_." Harry emphasized Malfoy's first name for a reason, hoping Malfoy would get his point.

Malfoy just stood there for a couple of minutes trying to piece together what had just happened. Potter had just caught him totally off guard and got the best of him...that was what happened. And what was Potter doing there _invisible_, and even more importantly, where in the hell had Potter gotten an invisibility cloak?

Wait a minute, had Potter actually given him, Malfoy, of all people, a backward compliment?

***

Harry didn't know where he was going. He just wanted to get as much space as possible between him and Malfoy as quickly as he could. Sometime later he finally approached the Portrait. "Pumpernickel," he said gratefully to the Fat Lady.

He stepped into the common room and sank thankfully into one of the over stuffed armchairs by the fire. Closing his eyes and settling comfortably into the chair, he drifted off to sleep before he had a chance to think things over.

***

Harry opened his eyes the next morning, still sitting in the chair by the fire, trying to wake up. Everything was blurry and he wasn't sure why. He sat up straighter in the chair, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and everything came into better focus. Standing up and looking out the window, and stumbling a bit in the process, he stretched and tried to get a massive crick out of his neck. Judging by the brightness outside, it was a bit after dawn and he still had enough time for a quick fly before breakfast.

***

Draco still couldn't figure out what had happened the night before. He continued to think about it as he walked to breakfast the next morning.

He took his usual place in the Great Hall and sat down opposite the Gryffindor table on the opposite side of the hall. Potter, he noticed, wasn't there yet, but the two Gryffindor idiots he called friends were. _Well, Granger's alright I suppose, but that oaf Weasley doesn't deserve Potter. _Speaking of Potter...

Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast that morning in high spirits. He'd had a good time flying that morning, and it was Friday. The only bad part of that was he had Divination that morning and Potions last thing in the day.

"Hello," he said sitting down by Ron, smiling. "It's Friday!"

"Well you are in a good mood this morning, Harry," Hermione observed. "Good for you." Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Where were you at last night? I didn't hear you come in," Ron commented. "Oh, and did you ever finish that essay due in Divination today?"

"I fell asleep in the common room, and I didn't want to wake anyone up," Harry explained. It wasn't exactly the truth, but it would have to do; besides, they wouldn't know the difference. "Yeah, I finished it, well all but about an inch. I couldn't think of anything else, but if you hurry up and finish eating, we can go back to the common room and finish them before class."

"Ok, sounds good mate," Ron said, grabbing a piece of toast as he was getting up to leave. As Harry got up, he scanned the Great Hall looking at all of the familiar faces. His eyes finally landed on Malfoy, and almost knowing that Harry was looking at him, he raised his eyes to meet the Gryffindor's. They locked eyes for a second, and then Malfoy broke the contact, continuing to eat his breakfast as if nothing happened.

***

I told you she would like that dramatic ending to your essay," Ron told Harry near the end of Divination class where they were supposed to be reading each other's palms.

"Yeah, thanks. You know what I heard about our Potions class today?" Harry asked him.

"What?"

"That Snape was choosing random people from his classes and making them test the Veritaserum's we made earlier in the week. And I really wonder who one of the people he'll choose in our class will be," Harry added dryly.

"Well, maybe whoever he makes you test did it wrong," Ron put in cheerfully. "Man this class is taking forever, I'm starving."

"Having troubles, dears?" Professor Trelawney asked Harry and Ron as she floated over to their table. "I'm willing to help you if you are having a difficult time with this."

"No, no." Harry said hastily. "We're fine. Ron was just telling me how I'm likely to be trampled by a herd of centaurs in the next week. So I should definitely avoid the Forbidden Forest." He looked sideways and saw Ron out the corner of his eye, trying to hide a grin on his face. "Isn't that right Ron?"

"Oh, yeah. Very traumatic and very painful it's going to be. Vicious things Centaurs are." Harry started coughing at this, trying to hide his laughter.

"Very well then. Keep up the good work boys."

As soon as she had moved over to Lavender and Parvati's pouf and out of earshot, they both burst out laughing.

"Centaurs, Harry? Didn't know you had it in you. Vicious indeed!" Ron snorted.

They made their way to lunch, still laughing and making up even crazier ideas. From being kidnapped by a band of Pixies, to getting eaten by the Giant Squid in the lake.

***

"Now that everyone has arrived," Snape said icily, while glaring at the Gryffindor's, "We are going to be making a very complex potion over the next few classes, and you will require partners."

Harry and Ron automatically moved towards each other. "Assigned partners," he added gleefully. "By me."

He started calling out pairs of people to work. Hermione had to work with Millicent, Ron with Crabbe, and Neville with Goyle. Finally Snape said, "Potter, bring your things up here. You can work with Malfoy." _Snape was having entirely too much fun with this, _Harry thought. _Someone should slap him._

Harry brought his things and sat down on the chair next to Malfoy. The only reaction from Malfoy he got was a simple piercing look and nod of acknowledgment. Harry nodded in return, organizing his materials on the tabletop. _Maybe we can actually get this done without fighting..._Or not.

The peace lasted about twenty minutes, while they worked alongside each other quietly. Then Harry accidentally knocked over the jar of Armadillo Bile, spilling and staining Malfoy's arm and robe a nasty shade of yellow.

He glared at Harry, trying unsuccessfully to get the discoloration out of his arm and robe. "Nice one, Potter," he snarled, glaring at Harry again. "I bet you did that on purpose."

Harry looked taken a back at this. "Of course I didn't. Don't flatter yourself Malfoy. I don't live to make your life hell," Harry informed him darkly. Then a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "It's just a bonus."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Oops," he said as he sloshed a large part of the cauldron's contents onto the front of Harry's robes as he stirred the potion. "Sorry, Harry," he smirked, mocking him, as Harry had done the night before.

"Malfoy. I'm warning you. It's Friday, I'm in a bad mood, and the day is almost over. Let's just get through this, alright?"

"Nice observation Potter. It's Friday isn't it?" Draco said dryly. "Hmm.. Is tomorrow Saturday, or maybe tomorrow is Monday... You know I really just don't know, could you help me out Potter?"

"Malfoy.." Harry warned him again.

"Oh wait! I know! Tomorrow's Tuesday. That's it, Tuesday. Sounds about right, doesn't it Po--?" Malfoy never got to finish his sentence. Harry reared back and slammed his fist into Malfoy's sharp, angular, cheekbones. He nearly fell back from the force of the punch, but recovering quickly, he slammed Harry against the wall and started punching back in retaliation.

Trying to clear his head after being slammed against the wall, Harry started giving Malfoy some resistance. Knocking Malfoy down, the two boys rolled around on the floor, still throwing punches.

While all this was happening, their fellow classmates stood there watching in fascination and horror. Ron tried pulling them apart several times, but was unsuccessful. At about that time, Snape's door burst open with him striding out purposefully, looking menacing.

"Enough!" he bellowed. The boys continued on fighting, for once ignoring the intimidating man. Snape strode forward and easily pulled them apart, one in each hand. There were both badly bruised and bleeding. "Granger," he snapped, "What happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure, Professor." Hermione said in a small voice. "But it seemed that Malfoy started taunting Harry, so then Harry punched him. Malfoy hit him back and..." she trailed off spreading her arms wide at the mess that had just ensued.

"Very well. Class is dismissed. Everyone leave at once," Snape still had Harry in one hand, Malfoy in the other when he arrived at the Hospital Wing, half dragging the two boys behind him in fury. Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue at the site of the two boys.

"Thank you Severus, that will be all," Madam Pomfrey said as she placed each boy in separate beds.

"Ah, may I ask something from you, Poppy?"

"Of course, Severus."

"I ask that you heal only the major injuries when the time comes. Maybe letting the cuts and bruises heal the muggle way will remind them how unnecessary all of this is."

"Yes, excellent idea Severus. Now, both of you drink this," she said handing them a smoking goblet full of liquid. "Sleep now, everything else can wait."

Harry and Malfoy barely had enough time to set their goblet on the bedside table before their heads hit their pillows for a dreamless sleep.

"The Headmaster will more than likely be visiting them both later," Snape informed her. He turned and left, heading for Dumbledore's office.

"Pumpkin Pasty," he said to the gargoyle statue sometime later. He ascended the stairs, knocking when he reached the entrance to the office. "May I come in, Headmaster?" he called from behind the doorway.

"Come in Severus. Have a seat," he said smiling as Snape entered. "How may I help you?"

Snape then told Dumbledore of the scene in Potions earlier. He just sat there looking thoughtful. "Well," Snape prompted. "What do you propose we do about it?"

"Ah, as to that," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "I think I may have a plan. Listen to this, and tell me what you think."


	2. Good Intentions

Chapter 2: Good Intentions

Harry woke up sometime later in the Hospital Wing with a splitting headache. As he slowly remembered the fight with Malfoy earlier, he realized why. Having your head banged up against the wall wasn't fun, especially when it was done repeatedly.

He looked over at Malfoy on the bed next to him. He was already sitting up, looking around.

Harry smirked to himself. He had gotten quite a few good punches in during their little brawl. Malfoy's left eye was swollen and discolored, his lip was busted, and it looked as though he might have a broken jaw. Harry definitely didn't want to know what _he _looked like.

Somehow Malfoy always seemed to know when Harry was looking at him. He glanced over and caught Harry's gaze. He looked away though, after a brief study of the damage he had done to Potter. He couldn't have said anything sarcastic about the way Potter looked even if he had wanted to, with his jaw hurting so badly. Why didn't that damned Pomfrey woman come back and fix it.

At that moment, Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing. He looked at them both, then said, "I'll be back in a minute, boys." He poked his head into Madam Pomfrey's office, said a few short words, then came back and stood quietly in front of the two beds.

Then Madam Pomfrey bustled in carrying another smoking goblet. She went to Malfoy's bedside and handed it to him. "Before Dumbledore can speak with the two of you, Mr. Malfoy's jaw needs fixing. Draco, if you will drink that please."

Malfoy nodded and drained the goblet, wincing as he did so from the pain of opening his mouth. Pomfrey then muttered an incantation lightly tapping his jaw. "Now then," she said. "Headmaster, do with them as you please. I'm sure Severus informed you of his wishes?" Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. I'll be in my office if I'm needed."

He studied the two boys for a while longer then finally said, "Harry, Draco, would either of you like to tell me what happened?" Both kept quiet, refusing to meet his penetrating blue gaze.

"As I suspected. Now, Professor Snape and I have talked this over and we have agreed that the constant bickering between the two of you has gone on long enough. Don't you two agree?"

Both Harry and Malfoy looked up at this, meeting his twinkling blue eyes, but neither showed any emotion.

"Now," he said clapping his hands together. "We've come up with a special type of punishment for the two of you. First off, there will be no loss of house points or detentions for either of you." Malfoy and Harry looked at each other in disbelief. It sounded too good to be true.

"However, Professor Snape and myself are going to be performing a charm on the two of you after supper this evening. This charm will be a type of binding charm."

"Binding. . . To each other?" Harry sputtered.

"Me and Potter?" Malfoy echoed.

"Yes. Now, we will explain all of the details to you after dinner tonight. When the four of us have all finished with our meal, we will meet in the antechamber off of the Great Hall to discuss this further." Dumbledore stared them down once again, almost laughing at the looks of total disbelief on their faces.

"I suggest that the two of you pack up a few things that you will need before you head to dinner tonight. That will be all. I will see the two of you tonight." With that said, Dumbledore swept out of the Hospital Wing leaving the two shocked boys in a daze.

"Is he serious?" Malfoy sputtered, or something close to it, because as everyone knows, Malfoys do _not_ sputter. He turned to Harry the minute the door had closed, waiting for some type of answer.

How am I supposed to know?" Harry replied turning to look at the pale blonde boy. "Knowing him, I would probably say yes."

Malfoy started cursing. Some of the words Harry had heard before, but soon he ran out of words to say, and started in again in different languages.

Harry looked startled. "You speak French?" he asked while Malfoy regained his composure after the swearing fit.

"Yeah. So?" Malfoy said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I didn't know that," Harry admitted, almost sheepishly.

"There's a lot about me you don't know Potter." At that, he stood up and left, closing the door behind him.

***

Harry sullenly entered the common room sometime later, muttering to himself. "He just had to go and ruin everything...It was Friday...If only he could have kept his fat mouth shut...All his fault...Not so pretty anymore with that black eye and busted lip..."

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione exclaimed, rushing over to him from their game of chess. "What happened?"

"You don't even want to know," he said, sprawling out in one of the armchairs.

"You are a mess, didn't Madam Pomfrey fix Malfoy and your injuries?" Hermione asked him, still a little wild eyed.

"Couldn't...Snape said not to..."

"Snape!" Ron snarled. "What did Snape do?"

"Dumbledore and Snape," Harry muttered. He didn't feel like talking, or doing anything for that matter.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "For Heaven's sake, just tell us what happened, and stop mumbling."

So Harry briefly recapped what had gone on after Snape had dragged him and Malfoy to the Hospital Wing.

"Binding Spell?" Ron stammered. "To Malfoy?" Ron was so shocked he was unable to think of a suitable insult for his nemesis. Harry shrugged again, got up and headed towards his dorm room.

"Where are you going?"

"Pack."

Harry gathered up most of what he thought he might need, for whatever Dumbledore was planning on doing to them, and packed it in his trunk. He went back to the common room where Hermione and Ron were waiting on him to go down to dinner.

He was more than a bit apprehensive as dinner was coming to a close. He had told Ron and Hermione all he knew about his upcoming predicament and explained that he would know more after the meeting with Dumbledore later.

Eating about all he could manage, he looked over at the Slytherin table where Malfoy was picking at his food. He glanced at the High Table and Dumbledore nodded at him and rose from the table. Snape and Malfoy joined them as they entered the chamber off the hall.

"Now that we are all here, Professor Snape and I will begin to explain more about what I mentioned earlier in the Hospital Wing. I presume you took my advice and packed your things in your trunks?"

They nodded at him so he continued. "Wonderful. Like I said, you, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, are going to be bound together. Literally. Here are the limitations to this binding. " He paused looking at the two boys for some sort of reaction other than the one of complete shock which he was seeing now.

"First off, when the binding spell has been activated, the farthest the two of you will be able to be from each other will be two feet. There will be no exceptions in this, the spell will not allow you to break this, no matter how hard you try."

Dumbledore was trying not to grin, but the look on these two boys' faces was just too much. "Other restrictions will be as follows: When the two of you are angry with each other and express that anger, the allowance of two feet between the two of you will constrict, joining the two of you at the hip. No separation of space."

He paused again, letting everything sink in. "Professor Snape and I took the liberty to set up a room for the two of you in the staff quarters. This is where you will sleep from now on until we decide to break this binding."

"But Professor," Harry sputtered, it was all he could seem to do lately. "What about classes? We don't share all of the same classes."

"As to that Potter," Snape answered. "You and Mr. Malfoy will be alternating each week on whose classes you attend. One week you will attend classes with Mr. Malfoy, the next, he with you. Easy enough I dare say?"

"Professor Snape, surely you don't approve of this, this--" Malfoy said, trying to find the right word to describe their current situation.

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Malfoy, I do. I believe it is high time you and Potter put a stop to this constant bickering."

"The two of you will have to decide where you will be eating your meals. If you can't come up with a compromise, a small table will be set up near the staff table for your convenience. I believe that covers it all, don't you Severus?

"I believe so, Albus. Are you ready?"

"I think it is time. Harry, Draco, if you will come here please." The boys moved to stand side by side in front of the professors. Both had looks of apprehension on their faces mingled with fear.

Snape and Dumbledore began to mumble a charm under their breath, and then they flicked their wands at the two boys. A flash of golden light lit up the room and surrounded the two boys. The light faded, and everything went back to looking normal.

Harry and Malfoy looked at each other, unsure if the spell had actually worked. Nothing felt any different than it usually did.

"Well," Dumbledore said clapping his hands together again, "I guess that's it. The things which you packed have been moved to your new room. Professor Snape will show you there now." He turned to leave.

"Oh, and remember boys," he added, "We are doing this for a purpose. Please do try and get along."

Snape led them up to the third floor and then through a series of passages. Several of them were hidden behind tapestries or hidden doorways that wouldn't open unless pushed in the right area.

"Err, Professor," Harry said timidly. Snape looked at him inquiringly. "How are we supposed to remember how to get here? I'm already lost."

Malfoy, who was walking close to Harry said, "Now that, Potter, I can handle. I know exactly where we are at."

"Well, if you are sure..." Harry said uncertainly.

"I believe I can handle a few petty directions, Potter. Not all of us are completely incompetent at everything we do."

"Well, excuse me, Malfoy, for not being perfect. Let me bow down to your excellence."

"I really do feel sorry for the people who go through their whole life being dimwitted. It must be a horrible feeli-" Malfoy stopped in mid sentence and yelped. "What the hell?"

"Here is the perfect example of what happens when the two of you get angry with each other. Do carry on if you want. This is all quite amusing for me if I do say so myself," Snape said smugly.

_Someone should definitely slap him. Now,_ Harry thought for the second time that day.

Harry and Malfoy were joined side by side, unable to move unless their hips were touching.

"How long before this wears off?" Harry asked him, having difficulty walking with Malfoy attached to his hip.

"Who knows?" Snape said mischievously. "The longer you stay mad at each other, the longer it will last. Ah, here we are, your rooms. The password is 'Bittersweet'." As he said this, the final tapestry opened, allowing them entrance into their new home. "Here we go boys, sleep well," and with that, Snape turned and left, cackling quietly to himself all the way.

"Our rooms better be decent if nothing else," Malfoy grumbled. He walked in first, with Harry right behind, their restraint now back to two feet.

Both of their jaws dropped as they entered their living quarters. It was huge. It had a large common room, a small kitchen area off to the side of that, the master bedroom to their left, and a suite bathroom connected to the bedroom.

Harry started towards their common room where a fire was crackling merrily, while Malfoy went to check out the bedroom. That definitely didn't bode well. Once the bond had been stretched to its full limit, neither could move forward any farther, unless it was towards each other.

"Potter, come here!" Malfoy snarled. "I want to check out the bedroom." He was still trying to walk forward, but wasn't getting anywhere.

"No! I want to look at the common room," Harry said stubbornly. "You come here."

"Look," Malfoy said sighing, rubbing his eyes wearily. "If I let you look at the damned common area, can we go to the bedroom next?"

"Sure," Harry said grinning. "It won't take but a second." They found it had a nice couch, two comfortable looking armchairs, a Wizarding Wireless Radio, and a small bookshelf that was currently empty.

"Ok, let's go see that bedroom." They wound their way through the furniture making their way to the bedroom. "All I know is there had better be two beds in there." Malfoy actually ginned at him, he had just been thinking the same thing.

The bedroom turned out to be as lavish as the rest of the apartment. Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding when he saw there were indeed two beds. They were pushed together, but there was still two distinct beds.

There were also two separate wardrobes on opposite sides of the room, as well as a dresser with a mirror hanging above it. "All right Potter, let's go check out the bathroom." Malfoy entered through the side door with Harry right behind him, when he choked.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked him.

"There's only one shower," Malfoy said. Harry raised his eyebrows at the boy and fervently looked around the bathroom for another shower, but there wasn't one.

"Well at least there is more than one shower head, or that would have been _really_ bad," Harry said, trying to find something positive to say.

"What's worse than having to shower with you?" Draco asked him.

"Well it isn't going to be pleasant for me either, but we don't have a choice."

Draco sighed, tilting his head backward and looked up. He had a look on his face that clearly said, 'What have I done to deserve this?'. Harry started to tell him, but thought better of it.

"Well..." Harry said trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "It's getting late, and we might as well get some sleep." Harry headed for the door hoping Draco would follow, after all, it wasn't a pleasant feeling when you try to walk and seem to do so, but never make any progress. As a matter of fact, it was just weird.

Feeling nothing, he continued on, going into their bedroom. He started digging through his trunk to make sure everything he would need was in there. He looked over at Malfoy who had just started doing the same.

Harry took his robe off and laid it neatly across his trunk and began to unbutton his shirt. If someone had told him this morning that he would be standing here with Draco Malfoy in _their _bedroom getting undressed, he would have told them they were messed up in the head.

He now had everything off except for his pants, which he began to undo. Malfoy he noticed was working on unbuttoning his shirt, exposing the pale skin around his neck. Harry looked away and swallowed, now down to his boxers. He tried to go around to the edge of his bed and get in, but damn it, two feet just wasn't that long. He stood there for a minute, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for Malfoy to get undressed, who seemed to be in no hurry. Here he was, standing almost stark naked, watching Malfoy get undressed. Things just _couldn't _get any more weird, and if they did, Harry wasn't sure he could take it.

"You do realize I'm waiting on you, right?" Harry said, getting impatient.

"Crystal clear," he said, now showing signs of hurrying up. Once he was finally down to his boxers, he said, "I guess if it would please thee Master Potter, we shall adjourn to thy bed. He walked by Harry and crawled across through Harry's bed to his own.

They both got settled down into bed, resting in silence. Harry had lain there for about five minutes when a thought occurred to him. "Hey Malfoy," he called into the darkness, unsure of whether he was still awake.

"Yeah Potter?"

"Are you a late sleeper or do you usually get up early?"

"Oh, I definitely sleep late when I get the chance," Malfoy admitted. "You?"

"Well, it usually depends. On weekdays though, I used to get up early and fly everyday before breakfast. But now..." he trailed off.

"This really messes up a lot of things doesn't it?" Malfoy asked him.

"Like what?"

"Well, your flying for one. We can't really spend time with friends anymore... not that I had any real friends anyway. Plus, if either one of us had a sex life, this would totally screw that up."

Curious, Harry asked him, "You didn't have any friends?"

"Well of course I had friends, but not really any that meant anything or were worth much."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my father chose who I would hang out with, who I would be friends with, who I could associate with..." he trailed off, realizing who he was talking to so openly.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry about your dad," Harry tried. Lucius Malfoy had been among those who had lost their life during The Event. "Well, if you want me to be honest." Harry stopped, afraid to go on.

"Go ahead," Malfoy allowed him.

Harry plunged in. "Well, I'm not sorry that Lucius Malfoy is dead, but I am sorry that he was your father, and that you don't have a dad anymore."

"He was never a dad to me anyway. He was more a role model when I was younger, and a bad role model at that." He laughed bitterly. "What would he think of our predicament now? Even _I'd_ be afraid for Dumbledore when he found out this was all his doing."

Harry didn't know why he was lying in the dark, talking to Draco Malfoy of all people about his past, but he found this other side to Malfoy interesting. He didn't know when he would get to see it again so he kept on.

"Afraid for Dumbledore? I wouldn't waste my time on that. Dumbledore isn't afraid of anything," Harry said automatically.

Malfoy sat up in bed. "Do you really think so Potter?"

Harry looked over at him, the now full moon leaked in through the curtainless window, covering him with silver light. His exposed chest was well toned and looked even more unusually pale than normal bathed in the silvery moonlight. Harry found that he had to look away before he could reply to his question.

"Of course I do," Harry said indignantly. "He's the only person Voldemort was ever afraid of." Harry noticed Malfoy was one of the few who didn't flinch when he said Voldemort's name, but some unspeakable fear flashed through his eyes when he was mentioned.

"Nobody is invincible Harry," Draco said quietly. Harry wasn't sure whom he was referring to when he said that. He noted the fact that Malfoy had used his first name and stored it in his mind to think about later.

"I know," Harry whispered. He didn't know why he was being so quiet, but he felt if he spoke too loudly, he would ruin the moment, or whatever it was that was happening.

Draco lay back down, pulling the covers up to his chin, both of them falling into silence.

Harry started laughing when a thought suddenly occurred to him. Draco just turned and looked at him curiously.

Still laughing, Harry asked, "Hey Malfoy, do you snore?"


	3. Baby Steps

Chapter 3: Baby Steps

When Draco woke up that morning, the sunshine was pouring in through the window. It was a pretty day outside, and right now he was so comfortable he considered drifting back to sleep but he was already up.

He yawned, and was about to stretch, when he realized that his right arm wouldn't move. He was about to scream in panic when he looked to his right, and simultaneously remembered that Malfoys _did not_ scream. It just wasn't dignified. He took several deep breaths, trying to figure out how it had happened, but he had no memory about anything of the sort.

Somehow during the night, Harry had moved over to his bed, and they were a tangle of arms and legs. Harry had both of his arms wrapped around Draco's waist, resting comfortably at Draco's back, while Draco had an arm around Harry's waist, the other palm pressed flat against Harry's chest. Draco could only think, _when in the hell during the night had this happened?_

He looked down at the still sleeping Harry who was breathing in a slow deep rhythm. His eyelashes on the fair skin of his face made him look extremely innocent and child like. His ruffled hair splayed every which way was tickling Draco's right shoulder, which was what Harry's head was using as a pillow. _He looks cute_, Draco mused.

Draco was still trying to decide whether he should try and untangle from Harry or act like he was asleep and let Harry deal with it, when Harry groggily opened his eyes. He smiled slightly, "Hello."

Draco didn't know what to say. Obviously Harry hadn't realized the position they were both laying in. He thought it best to point it out. "Er, Harry, can I have my body back?" he mumbled.

"What?" Harry asked still half asleep. Then his eyes widened, "Oh!" He pulled his arms out of the embrace and shifted over so they were still close, but not touching. A slow blush was starting to spread over his face.

There was an awkward silence between the two. "Well," Draco said. "If we are going to have to shower together, we might as well get it over with."

"Right," Harry agreed. Without discussing it, they decided not to talk about how they woke up.

They both went to their trunks and got the clothes they needed, laying them out on their beds. They found towels in the bathroom closet and put them out beside the shower.

Both still only had their boxers on. Draco stepped into the shower still dressed, and started messing with the knobs, turning them this way and that, adjusting them to his satisfaction. Steaming hot water began to jet out of the showerheads. He quickly jumped out, avoiding getting wet. Harry jumped back, avoiding being knocked down by him. Draco then took a silent deep breath, and pulled down his boxers, kicked them over to the corner, and took a couple of steps toward the streaming water. He ignored Harry the whole time he was doing this, acting if he wasn't standing there, a mere two feet away.

"I know how amazingly sexy I am Potter, but I can't move any further until you stop staring at me and come closer," he drawled.

"I wasn't staring," Harry said indignantly, now stark naked, approaching the shower. "Just a little surprised that's all."

"I know, I know. Not everyone is as fortunate as I am," he told Harry while grinning and lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

A slow flush crept over Harry's face again. "You know that isn't what I meant," he mumbled. "Let's just get this over with."

"Ladies first," Draco beckoned. Harry mumbled something again, but went on ahead nevertheless.

"Thought you would see it my way," Draco beamed.

_This couldn't possibly get any weirder,_ Harry thought. _Draco Malfoy does not beam, especially at me._

After a quick shower, which seemed to take forever in Harry's opinion, they dressed quickly and headed down to have lunch. Things seemed to take so much more time when you were restricted by someone else and couldn't always do what you wanted.

"Ok," Harry said as they approached the Great Hall. "Here is the hardest part."

"Yes, I know. You had better prepare yourself. There is going to be a horde of angry fangirls trying to beat you to death with a stick in a fit of jealousy as soon as they find out about our predicament." He looked sideways at Harry. "You know, it isn't every day that someone gets the luxury of spending 24-7 with _the_ Draco Malfoy." He continued to talk about himself, but Harry just rolled his eyes, blocking him out. He could really talk about himself when he set his mind to it. _Though,_ Harry reasoned, _I suppose this is better then the depressed Malfoy I saw earlier in the year..._

"Are you listening to me?" Draco asked him; sounding frustrated that Harry hadn't been hanging on his every word.

"Of course I am, keep going," Harry said, going back to his own thoughts again.

"Yeah, so I thought on the next full moon we could cover ourselves in marmalade, go find a colony of fire ants, and do the sacred umbrella dance stark naked, while the fire ants eat us slowly, bit by bit." He looked sideways at Harry. "Sound good to you?"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry replied absently. "Sounds great."

Draco rolled his eyes. "So where are we going to sit?" he said, going back to the original question. "'Cause I thought we would sit at the Slytherin table."

That got Harry's attention. "No way. I am definitely not going to sit with people who are mentally sharpening knives in my direction."

A pained look crossed Draco's face. "You insult me. You would sell us that short?" Draco shook his head sadly. "They _are_ sharpening knives in your direction, not just mentally. I've taught them better than that.. they're always prepared for anything."

In spite of himself, Harry started laughing. "You know you're not all that bad when you don't want to be. Must be losing your edge."

"I don't know if I should be insulted by that, or take it as a compliment."

"Take it however you want," Harry said grinning. The Great Hall was sparsely populated when they arrived for lunch. That still didn't solve their seating problem though. "I guess we are going to have to eat at the table separated from everyone else," Harry reasoned. "I am not eating at the Slytherin table."

"And I'm most definitely not eating with Golden Boy's fan club. I do have a reputation to keep, I'll have you know."

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "A reputation as what? The boy who bleaches his hair?"

Draco sputtered, stopping dead in his tracks, and yes he did actually sputter. "Harry Potter! That is the most insulting thing anyone has ever said to me. That is low, even for you."

Harry was trying his best not to laugh, but it was difficult. Draco was very flustered, his Malfoy rules apparently forgotten. He looked almost cute.

Harry threw up his hands, surrendering. "Ok, ok. You win, you don't dye your hair."

"Thank you!" Draco stalked off towards their table, muttering all the way. Harry, still laughing, was right behind him, almost having to jog to keep up.

"Dye my hair? Can't believe he even thought... Absolutely disgusted... I suppose next he's going to tell me I'm not sexy... or that everyone in this school isn't in line to have a good shag with me..." He gracefully plopped down at the table, or as gracefully as you can plop and looked viciously at Harry who was sitting down across from him.

"Shepherds pie," Draco said to his golden plate, and instantly it appeared before him. Since it was only the two of them sitting at the small table, there wasn't any reason to put out mounds of unwanted and unneeded food.

"Meat loaf," Harry told the plate. He was starving. Yesterday had been draining, both emotionally and physically.

"Meat loaf?" Draco asked him, cocking an eyebrow questioningly.

"Why not?" Harry asked jovially, pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"It's so... plebeian. So very common place."

"Maybe I'm just a simple guy," Harry said, trying not to start attacking his food viciously from hunger. "Don't you like meat loaf?"

Draco scrunched up his nose in distaste. "Definitely not." Then Draco cocked his head to one side thoughtfully. "Any food that has the word 'meat' or 'loaf' in it, can't be good." Harry just shook his head, grinning to himself. _Yep, definitely still has Malfoy in him._

Harry felt somewhat uncomfortable during lunch. First of all, more people were gradually entering the Great Hall, and the looks he and Draco were getting made him uneasy. Secondly, just like everything else he did, Draco had very proper eating manners. Every little cut of his meal or sip of pumpkin juice was done just so, with elegance that never seemed to falter. Harry found himself watching those refined habits more and more, fascinated, just waiting for him to mess up. He was hardly paying attention to his own meal.

Draco looked up. "What? Is there something on my face?" He had noticed Harry was looking at him strangely.

"Ahh, no," Harry said blushing slightly, going back to his own meal.

They hurriedly finished their meal, wanting to escape before the main population of the school arrived. Once they were back in their quarters, they both became bored very quickly, then Harry had an idea. He wasn't sure if he should show Draco... oh well, it couldn't hurt, he thought.

"You asleep?" Harry asked. He was sitting in one of the armchairs, but had pulled it next to the couch so that Draco could lie down.

Draco's eyes slowly opened, turning his head slightly towards Harry. "Well I almost was, until now," he said, but there wasn't any bitterness in his voice.

"Oh, well sorry about that. Anyway, what would you say about a trip to Hogsmeade?"

"Now?" he actually looked mildly curious.

"No, in a couple of months. Of course now, you dolt."

"Picky, picky," Draco mused sitting up. "Well, how do you suppose we do that? It isn't a Hogsmeade weekend you know."

"Let's go to the bedroom. I've got some things I need to show you," Harry said smiling. He had almost sounded like he was flirting. _Oh dear God..._ he thought. _I need to stop saying things like that._

***

It was so..._bloody Gryffindor_ for Harry to trust him enough to show him the map, his dad's old cloak, and the secret entrance. They had hated each other passionately for almost seven years, and he had trusted him with all this.

They were near the one eyed statue now, and Harry pulled out the map to see if the coast was clear. Suddenly Harry swore. "Come here," he hissed, grabbing Draco by the wrist, and dragging him into a nearby empty classroom.

"What the hell was that about?" Draco asked him, massaging his wrist where Harry had jerked it. "We are invisible, nobody can see us. Remember?"

"Yeah I know, but Dumbledore can, and he is coming right by here any second." Harry hastily whispered. "Now be quiet."

Draco was about to say something back for being told to be quiet, but thought better of it and kept his mouth shut.

They heard a pair of footsteps softly pass by, then confirming via the map that it was clear, they made their way onward to the statue of the one-eyed witch.

"Dissendium," Harry whispered, lightly tapping the hump with his wand. It opened up, allowing entrance for a fairly small person.

"Brilliant," Draco murmured as they began their journey down the dark tunnel.

"Now where exactly does this come out at?"

"The cellar below Honeydukes."

"And does anyone else know about this secret besides you?" Draco asked him.

"Well you do," Harry said stating the obvious in a very sarcastic voice. "And Ron and Hermione," he added.

Draco was a little shocked, although he would never show or admit it to anyone. Here Harry had shown him this when the only other people who he had told were his two best friends. For some reason he felt rather pleased about this, but he chose not to think about why.

"Err, what?" Draco asked him, realizing Harry had been talking while he had been thinking.

"Never mind," Harry said, shrugging. He was a little put out that Draco hadn't been listening to him. He was telling him about how Fred and George had given him the map back in their 3rd year. "It wasn't important."

"If you say so," Draco said, wishing that he had been paying attention. It probably _had_ been important.

"Here we are," Harry said as they arrived at the foot of the stairs leading up to the cellar. "Watch your head, we don't want that pretty _natural_ blonde hair of yours to get all disheveled now do we?" He grinned, glancing over his shoulder at Draco. Then Harry cursed to himself. _I really have got to stop saying things like that. This is crazy, why do I even think of things like that..._

Finally, after what seemed like hours of climbing, they reached the top of the stairs and paused to listen. It was quiet, so Harry carefully pushed up on the secret door and clambered out. He held it open for Draco as he eloquently climbed out and then closed it back, making sure it was still concealed.

"Ok, where to first?" Harry asked, once they had sneaked out and were safely heading down the street.

"Well we _could_ go to the Post Office first. I have an important letter I need to send," Draco said being somewhat haughtily.

"Whom to, if I may ask."

"No you may not," Draco said smirking at him. "But I may decide to tell you later."

Draco actually flashed him a quick grin, and Harry was a little taken a back. It was actually a. . . how could he describe it. . . friendly grin?

"Whatever," Harry said. "I need to write a quick letter and send it off too."

When they entered the Post Office, Harry went and got a piece of clean parchment and a quill from the front desk. He wrote a letter to Ron and Hermione explaining a few more things and sent it off. Periodically he had to push Draco away because he kept trying to read what Harry was writing. Two feet really didn't afford that much privacy.

"Ok, I'm done." Harry said.

"Well I would certainly hope so. That took just about, well, forever. I thought it was supposed to be a quick letter," Draco said sounding a bit petulant.

"It was. Now come on, I'm hungry."

***

Ron and Hermione were eating dinner later that evening when a single owl flew into the Great Hall. Surprisingly enough, it landed on Ron's shoulder, holding its leg out patiently to him.

He took the note and read it hurriedly. "Who's it from, Ron?" Hermione asked getting impatient. He didn't say anything, but instead handed her the letter.

Ron and Hermione

I just wanted to say hey and give you an update of things since it has been awhile since we've talked. Right now I'm in Hogsmeade with Draco, yes_,_ I know that sounds crazy, but we got bored and decided to go. Anyway, here are how things went at the meeting last night...

Hermione's eyes continued to widen as she read the letter, until they got to the point where Ron was afraid they were going to burst.

"Interesting, eh?" Ron asked, his face scrunched up in disgust.

"Poor Harry," Hermione said.

"Poor Harry is right. Imagine having to constantly be near Malfoy. Eww." Ron did in fact look like he might be sick just at the thought. "I would rather be expelled. Yech."

"Oh Ron, grow up!" Hermione said on the brink of being hysterical. "We're never going to see Harry anymore. Or at least not without Malfoy being there." Hermione was looking even more distressed. Then she glared at Ron who was laughing.

"What IS so funny?" she demanded.

"I was just thinking how long is it going to take before the two of them beat each other into oblivion?"

***

"You're sure about that?" Professor McGonagall questioned Dumbledore for the third time that afternoon while they were discussing the situation of Harry and Draco in Dumbledore's office.

"I'm positive Minerva. I saw them both with my own eyes sneak off to Hogsmeade earlier this afternoon. If I'm not mistaken, they used the secret passage behind the one-eyed witch." Dumbledore eyed the disapproving professor across from him with mirth.

"Now are you sure you wouldn't care for a lemon drop?" he asked, offering her a dish that contained a handful of the sweets. "Over the years I've become quite fixated with them myself. One might say I have a proclivity for them."

His eyes were twinkling brighter than ever at her, and Professor McGonagall was becoming frustrated. "Are you sure this is a good idea? This could be a huge mistake I'll have you know."

"Well, I happen to think it's an excellent idea, but that's probably because I helped to come up with it. Funny how partial we can become to our own ideas sometimes, isn't it?" Dumbledore asked sounding devious.

Still not satisfied, she pursued on, ignoring that last question. "This could have disastrous effects on the two boys."

"Well," Dumbledore said, a lopsided smile forming on his lips, "I believe the effects of this will be anything but disastrous Minerva." His eyes were still twinkling. "I think I'll have myself another lemon drop. Are you positive you don't care for one?"


	4. Building Bridges

Chapter 4: Building Bridges

"You're definitely a picky eater," Harry told Draco as they were eating dinner at The Three Broomsticks later on that day. They had both ordered a club sandwich and Draco was in the process of picking off the tomatoes, onions, and bacon.

Draco shrugged, "I don't like bacon or tomatoes, and onions give you bad breath."

"You could have just asked for a plain ham sandwich with pickles," Harry informed him.

Draco shrugged again. "You're the one who doesn't like pickles. I mean honestly, who doesn't like pickles?" He leaned back in his chair and studied Harry. "You're different than..." he trailed off.

"Than what?" Harry asked him.

"Different than I thought you would be."

"Well I'm sorry I don't like pickles," Harry said hiding a smile. He knew full and well that that wasn't what Draco had meant.

Suddenly he said, "Fine then," picked up one of the pickles he had taken off his sandwich earlier, and ate it. "There you go," he said, but his face was scrunched up in disgust. "I ate one."

Draco was shaking with laughter. "What?" Harry asked, feeling somewhat left out and helpless.

"Nothing...nothing at all."

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, getting upset at being laughed at, by Malfoy of all people. "Fine," he said. He reached into his pocket and slammed a galleon down on the table for his meal and said, "We're leaving."

Draco was confused. Things had been going rather well, or at least he thought they were. "Are we?" he said, his temper rising.

"Yes we are," Harry's tone was hardening.

"Well, we have a problem then Potter. You see, I haven't finished this delectable meal yet, so I say we aren't going anywhere."

"Malfoy..." Harry said threateningly. "Don't make a scene here, let's go."

"No."

BAM.

Both were in a heap on the floor, joined for the second time in two days at the hip, their meal scattered over the floor and on themselves. "Oh, this is so embarrassing," Harry muttered into Draco's neck. "Maybe no one noticed."

"Think again," Draco said looking around. The whole pub, wide eyed, were staring in shock at the two boys still on the floor.

"I think we should leave..." Harry said burying his face in Draco's neck, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Draco's eyed widened further. What _was_ Harry doing? "Er yeah. Come on."

They struggled, but both got to their feet, and hurriedly left The Three Broomsticks. Soon, they were separate once again and Harry stomped off ahead as far as he was allowed.

"What is your problem?" Draco asked, hurrying up beside Harry. "I haven't done anything to you."

Harry just glared at him and kept walking. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember just why he was mad. He just hated being laughed at, although for some reason it never bothered him as much before as it did just then. Draco just had a way of getting under his skin, even about the stupidest of things.

They had just made their way to the cellar of Honeydukes, and Harry had reached down to open the concealed door when Draco stopped him.

"We aren't going anywhere until you tell me what is bothering you," Draco said defiantly.

"Nothing."

He tried to open the door again, but Draco stomped it back closed. "Draco, not in here," Harry warned, glancing up at the stairs. There were voices coming from near the top.

"Stop trying to avoid the subject."

"Draco, hurry!" Harry said, trying to wrench open the door again.

"We aren't going anywhere until we talk about this!"

Harry was panicking now, there was someone coming down the stairs and Draco obviously wasn't paying attention. Stupid Malfoy pride. _Why oh why was he being so stubborn?_ He hurriedly pulled out the invisibility cloak, grabbed Draco by the waist, and dragged him over to the back corner. He pinned him there, and threw the cloak over them both just as the store owner came down the steps with his wand alight, searching for the source of noise.

Harry tilted his head up slightly so he could see the expression on Draco's face. That was one of the things that had always annoyed Harry. Draco had always been just a little bit taller than he was, forcing him to look up whenever he looked at the blonde. Harry and Draco's lips were mere centimeters apart.

Draco's heart beat quickened. He studied Harry for a minute, then shifted his gaze back to the owner who was approaching their corner. Harry, turning red, turned his head to the side, looking over his shoulder at the owner who was drawing ever closer.

Finding nothing, the owner left, still looking around the cellar suspiciously. Harry closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. That had been close, both with the owner, and with Draco. Once they were alone again, they listened to his retreating footsteps, making sure he had left. Harry looked up again, looking at Draco for an indication of what to do next.

Then Draco leaned his head back slightly and brought his index finger and placed it on his lips, signaling for quiet. Shivers ran through Harry's body as Draco's cool finger made contact with his own lips. It was the only thing separating the two sets of lips, like a bridge, only, neither dared to cross for their fear of what they might find.

***

As if in some unspoken agreement, neither talked of the argument earlier at dinner. If that was brought up, then that led to... _No,_ Draco told himself. _I don't need to think about that. And I have no idea what it meant. Nor do I care._ He added thoughtfully.

He just could not go to bed that night. Too many things kept popping into his mind; all he could do was think. He couldn't let himself think though, because thinking led to realization, which led to denial or acceptance. He just couldn't handle either, especially the latter of the two.

Harry still hadn't fallen asleep a long time after Draco's breathing became slow and regular. Draco had somewhat abridged the gap between themselves during his sleep. Harry was just laying there, watching him sleep, and every so often he would mutter something quietly, but Harry could never quite hear what it was.

***

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Draco asked Harry for the fourth time.

"Yes. I've been to Dumbledore's office loads of times. We're almost there. Just trust me," Harry smiled crookedly at him.

"Here we are," Harry said as they approached the stone gargoyle. "Er, the letter didn't tell us the password did it?"

Draco pulled the rolled up letter they had received early that morning out of his pocket and scanned it. That letter was what had woken them both up with its insistent pecking on the window. Draco had awkwardly untangled himself from Harry and after finding themselves in the same position as the night before, retrieved his wand from the bedside table, then opened the window. The owl had brought a letter from Dumbledore asking them to be in his office at 10:30.

"Nope, nothing." Draco said, replacing the letter in his pocket.

"Err, right. We'll just have to guess then."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Guess? There's no way in hell you're going to be able to guess the password."

Harry suppressed a smile. "How much do you want to bet?"

"You're set on this?" Harry nodded. "Alright then, I'll give you five guesses. If you guess right, then I'll owe you some type of favor. If I win, then you owe me something. Deal?"

"Deal," Harry said as he shook Draco's outstretched hand firmly. "Ok now, let's see. Fizzing Whizbee."

"One down."

"Pumpkin Pasty."

"That's two," Draco said gleefully.

"Chocolate Frog," Harry tried again.

"That's three. Two more," Draco was having way too much fun with this. "I'll have you know, Harry, that I'm breaking guidelines here. Malfoy's do not make bets, but this was too easy to pass up."

"Cauldron Cake. Damn, that wouldn't be it."

"Last one," Draco said in a sing song voice. He was just itching to get smacked.

Then Harry's eyes lit up. It had to be.. only Dumbledore would .. "Bittersweet." The gargoyle jumped aside.

"What the?" Draco said in disbelief. "But that's our password. How did yo--?"

Harry just shrugged. He turned around and faced Draco. "I win," he beamed.

***

Harry knocked hesitantly on the door outside Dumbledore's office. "Come in," Dumbledore called as the door swung open. "Have a seat."

They sat down uneasily, unsure of what to expect. Dumbledore studied them for a long while, and both boys shifted uncomfortably at that penetrating blue stare.

"Well boys, I'm a bit surprised at the two of you."

Harry and Draco exchanged a quick glance, both thinking the same thing. Did he know about last night?

"At what?" Draco asked, a small sneer forming on his face. _Oh no,_ Harry groaned. _In front of others, he's still the old Malfoy. Damn, this is not good._

"Well, I'm quite surprised by the fact that neither of you have once complained about the fact that in this state, you are both unable to play Quidditch, let alone fly."

"Quidditch! I haven't even thought about that. Please professor, you have to let me play." Harry paused to take a breath, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"This is why I have asked you to meet me here this morning. I assume you both still want to play Quidditch?"

Harry nodded vigorously. Draco however said, "You know what happens when you assume things, don't you?" He was sitting higher in his chair now, looking more confident.

To Harry's horror, Dumbledore chuckled. Harry would never have said anything like that to Dumbledore. He, however, seemed only amused by this. He continued on, "I should choose my words more wisely. I stand corrected." His eyes were twinkling brighter than ever. Harry just gaped like a fish out of water, looking back and forth between the two.

Then Draco elbowed him in the side, smirking. "Stop looking like an idiot and close your mouth," Harry promptly snapped his mouth shut.

"Let me rephrase what I said. Are the two of you still interested in playing Quidditch for your house teams?" Dumbledore still looked as unruffled as ever.

"Definitely," Harry automatically agreed.

"Of course," Draco said coolly. "Better said, if I do say so myself, Headmaster."

"Thank you Draco. Now, Professor Snape and I thought it would be unfair to prevent the two of you from playing Quidditch. I know we said no exceptions, but Quidditch is a very rare case. Here is what we have decided to do..."

Harry was processing what Dumbledore was telling them, while his mind was on other things. They were allowed to attend one practice a week, for two hours. Right before their practice they were to meet Snape where he would disband the charm for the duration of two hours. Once that time was up, their usual situation was back in order.

"Now, I would advise that the two of you be rather close when this happens. I myself have never experienced it, but it can't be a pleasant feeling. I know this is getting a bit complicated, but in time it will all work out for the best boys, believe me," He clasped his hands together. "That's all. Any questions or problems?"

"Now that you mention it, there are many," Draco said airily. "I don't believe your explanation was very adequate. I detected several flaws in your plan." He straightened up in his chair again.

"Starting with.."

***


	5. Adjustments

Chapter 5: Adjustments

"Hey Harry!" Colin Creevey chirped as Harry made his way out of the Great Hall, heading towards the Quidditch Pitch where the Slytherin Team was currently having practice.

"Hi Colin," Harry automatically replied, almost tripping over himself, once again being blinded by the flash of Colin's camera rapidly taking pictures of him. He hurried out the front doors, instantly being knocked back by the wind. There was a horrible storm going on at the moment and only people as stupid as the Slytherins would be practicing in weather like this. _Or unless Oliver Wood suddenly came back to school and was running their team._Harry mused. He missed Oliver, although he wouldn't admit it to just anyone.

Wrapping his cloak tightly around himself, he made his way towards the pitch. There was roughly twenty minutes before the spell bonding him and Draco was going to be reinforced, but he thought he would come and spy on the Slytherin Team, or at least that was the excuse he had given Ron and Hermione.

It wasn't hard picking Draco out of the sky amongst his other team mates. Somehow, even in the midst of the gale, he seemed as composed as ever. Well, except maybe for his hair, which was blowing every which way. Harry smirked at that, he would have to give him a hard time about that later.

He settled himself under an oak tree, trying to somewhat shelter himself from the storm while he waited. Draco should be coming down anytime now; their time was rapidly expiring. But for the time being, he was content to lean back against the tree, and watch Draco fly.

***

The Gryffindor common room was as warm and comfortable as ever when Ron plopped down in an armchair beside Hermione's. She raised an eyebrow in his direction, sighed heavily, and laid her book down. "It was nice getting to see Harry again wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Ron said somewhat sadly. "It hasn't even been going on that long, and I already miss the idiot."

"He didn't seem too upset about it though, did he?" Hermione asked tentatively. Talking about Draco Malfoy with Ron, whether it be in a crude way, or just casual talk, was never a good idea. There was too much bad blood between the two pure blood families.

"What do you mean? Of course he was upset about it. It's Draco Malfoy we're talking about here, son of Lucius Malfoy who just happens to be one of You-Know-Who's most valuable and dedicated servants."

"Ron, we don't even know that Malfoy is going to be a Death Eater like Lucius. Who knows? Not everyone follows in their parents foot steps."

"You mean you are actually defending that slimy git?" Ron howled in fury. "After all he's done to us? Especially to you."

"Of course I'm not," Hermione replied quickly, before Ron could explode. "All I'm saying is that we have no proof that he is like his father." Hermione shrugged. "There isn't much we can do about it anyways."

Ron just scoffed at her, and stormed off to the Boy's Dorms. She just picked up her book, and continued reading. Why do boys _always _have to get so upset about the most frivolous things?

***

"Well _that_ was pleasant," Draco said sarcastically, as he and Harry made their way back to their rooms.

Harry shivered. "Well it wasn't a picnic for me either you know." Not long ago, they had been re-bonded, and it hadn't been a good feeling. The first time was weird enough, but having it happen again...

"I'm just glad to get out of that weather."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter? Poor Harry bloody Potter can't handle a little storm? Tsk. Tsk. I fear our savior is weakening. What shall we do?"

"Don't be stupid. There's no way you could have enjoyed it _that _much. Your hair is too disheveled for that."

Draco glared him. "At least my hair looks decent most of the time. Tell me something, do you even own a comb?"

Harry snorted. "Of course I do. It just doesn't do any good, so I gave up using it a while back."

Draco studied him for a second, his eyes lighting up, as if seeing something that Harry never could. "You know I don't like that look you have on your face right now. What are you planning?" Harry was beginning to worry.

Draco grinned. "You'll see soon enough."

***

"Whhaat?" Harry whined. Someone was trying to shake him awake, and was being none to gentle about it. "Five more minutes," he muttered, trying to turn over.

"Harry you lazy git, get up!" Draco had been attempting to get Harry up the last five minutes and wasn't succeeding. He finally settled on his last resort. He took both hands and shoved Harry from the bed, landing on the floor. That was a mistake. Draco got jerked with him, flew across both beds, landing in a heap on the floor, his body across Harry's.

"Oomph," Harry said when Draco landed on him. "What the hell was that for?"

Draco got to his feet, helping Harry up off the floor, grinning. "Well that obviously wasn't what I was _trying to do_, but I _did_ get you up."

Harry blearily went over to get his glasses, running his hands through his hair, making it stand on end even worse than usual. He put on his glasses and shot Draco a glare. "Can I ask one question?"

"Well you just did, but go ahead and ask another. You know why? Because I'm just feeling that generous."

Draco had that same light in his eyes that he had the day before, but Harry merely continued to glare at him. "Why in the bloody hell would you wake me up at 7:30 in the morning, especially on a Sunday?"

"Well you see," Draco said gleefully. "I have a surprise planned for you today."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "A surprise?" Since when in hell did Draco Malfoy plan a surprise for him, Harry bloody Potter, as he'd been addressed just the night before?

"I believe that's what I said. Now hurry and get dressed, we haven't all day."

***

"So, tell me, why are we going to Hogsmeade again? I don't need anything from there."

"I've told you. It's a surprise, now stop complaining and just go. I wish there were a way to get to Hogsmeade besides this bloody underground passage. It's all filthy and slimy." Draco scrunched up his nose. "None of it better get into my hair." He unconsciously smoothed down his silvery hair.

Harry just laughed to himself. "Ok, we're almost to the cellar now. Let's try and keep quiet this time, shall we?" Harry looked pointedly at Draco, remembering their last encounter in this cellar.

Harry actually thought he saw Draco blush slightly, but by the time he blinked, it was gone. "So _now_ are you going to tell me what we're doing?"

Draco smirked. Harry was trying hard not to look excited, but was doing a really bad job of it. "What happened to not talking in the cellar?" Draco asked him quietly, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Harry gave him a half amused, half-exasperated look, but said nothing. They had to hide behind a large barrel of jelly slugs while the manager got more Sherbet Balls, but had no other troubles besides that.

Entering the warm morning sunshine, Harry and Draco headed up the high street. "Ok, here we are," Draco said as they stopped outside a fancy looking building. "I owled in a favor for you. Normally you have to have reservations months in advance to get in here, but you _are _with Draco Malfoy, so."

Harry looked up at the sign ahove the shop. "A hair cut?" Harry looked startled. "I don't want to get my hair cut, it's fine the way it is."

"No it is not, and you know it. It's almost down to your shoulders now, and it looks horrible. Don't you ever get it cut?"

"Sometimes," Harry muttered.

"Believe me, it needs cutting. Now go on in there and be a good little Boy-Who-Lived and get your hair cut." Draco was grinning at him.

Harry looked sideways at him. "If you pat me on the butt as encouragement, there will be hell to pay."

Despite himself, Draco burst out laughing. "You wish."

Harry flashed a smile in his direction, and went into the shop, Draco right behind him.

***

Harry was starting to feel a little unsettled. His hair was almost done getting cut, and Draco had done nothing but stare at him since. Apparently he didn't realize what he was doing, so Harry cleared his throat, and chose to study his bitten fingernails.

"There you go dear, all done." The old woman who had cut his hair handed him a mirror, "What do you think?"

Harry, somewhat resignedly held up the mirror in front of his face to see how the new haircut looked. Relieved, he paid the woman, and he and Draco left the shop. It didn't look much different to him, just a little shorter maybe.

Harry cleared his throat; Draco was looking at him like _that_ again. "So, uh, what next?" he asked, feeling highly uncomfortable.

Draco shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Well I thought we might get you a new wardrobe. It's time you got some decent clothes. I need a few new ones myself."

"Why do you care what I look like?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Well I've got to constantly be seen with you everywhere I go, and I can't have you looking like a miscreant all the time. I have a reputation to keep you know."

"So you've told me before," Harry said sarcastically. "Ok, maybe a few new clothes, but that's all. No more _"_Let's make over Harry day_"_. Agreed?"

"Sounds good to me. Shall we get started then?" Draco asked smiling playfully, and that unsettled Harry more than he even realized.

***

"Stop throwing clothes at me, will you?" Harry told Draco irritably. "I've got enough to try on for the next decade or so, thanks. Besides, _who_ wears these clothes? They're hideous."

"People who have even the slightest bit of style, that's who." Draco slung open Harry's dressing room door, his arms laden with even more clothes for Harry to try on.

"Draco! What are you doing? I'm changing." Harry, bare from the waist up, was very obviously trying to cover himself.

"I see that." He shoved the clothes at Harry and started picking various things out of the pile of clothes Harry had already tried on. He waved his wand and the ones that were left sprawled around the room were gone. "First of all, I've seen you naked. We shower together, remember?" Draco said loftily. "Pick some you like out of those clothes I just gave you and we'll be done. I've already done my shopping." He closed the door, hiding Harry's reddening face. "Oh, by the way, these clothes I picked out a second ago are yours too."

***

"I can not believe you made me buy all of those clothes back there. I already have plenty of clothes to wear besides these." He gestured to his robe pocket where his clothes, magically shrunk of course, were residing.

"I've already told you how bad the clothes you usually wear look. You should just throw all of those awa--," Draco stopped mid sentence.

"Oh hello boys. It's wonderful to see you here." Professor Dumbledore was standing before them, smiling widely at the two. "Lovely weather for a day outside, eh?"

Draco elbowed Harry in the side. "Oh yes, erm, Professor. It's very nice outside."

"Well boys, it was good seeing the two of you, but I'm afraid I have things I must attend to at the moment. Maybe we can catch up on things later?" He nodded to them both. "Good day."

Draco turned to Harry, looking dubious. "What was that about?"

Harry shook his head. "I've no idea. There's no telling what he's up to. I probably wouldn't want to know even if I could." Harry shrugged. "Let's just go. It doesn't matter."

***

"I don't know about you, you but I'm starving," Draco said as they were getting dressed for dinner. "So, in other words, hurry up."

"I'm trying. These new clothes feel all weird and it's all your fault." He was struggling into a red shirt that was somewhat tight fitting.

"My fault?"

"Yes, your fault. You made me buy these clothes. They are way too small," Harry mumbled. For some reason, he just could not get the blasted shirt on right.

"Well I'm sorry for helping you buy clothes that actually fit. How very wrong it was of me to make you wear something that makes you look good." Draco reached over and pulled Harry's shirt down for him. "If only you were that uncoordinated on the Quidditch pitch."

Harry laughed. "You wish. Then you might actually have a chance in beating me to the Snitch."

Draco glared at him. "You just wait until this year Potter. Then we'll see who will be the one needing luck."

"You're on," Harry said, reaching out his hand. Draco took it without hesitation and shook it firmly.

"Alright then. You ready to face the school?"

"Not really," Harry said, sighing heavily. "I don't guess I have a choice though, do I?"

***


	6. The Price of Knowledge

Chapter 6: The Price of Knowledge

"You see Minerva, our plan is still moving along just as we had hoped," Dumbledore said, as he sat behind his mahogany desk across from Professor McGonagall.

"Albus," McGonagall said shrewdly. " _We_ planned nothing. _You_ brought up this rather insane idea, and I reluctantly agreed to go along with it. That was, of course, because I knew you could override my opinion and that you always get your way in the end."

"Ah yes," Dumbledore agreed. "Quite right. Although I'm sure you see the evidence quite clearly now that I've brought it to your attention. It's quite undeniable."

"I can see a few hints of what you're suggesting, Albus, but nothing is ever guaranteed," McGonagall said primly. "Especially in matters like this," she added shrewdly.

"My dear Minerva. Can't you just for one second let your guard down and see that what I'm saying is unmistakably obvious?" Dumbledore looked at her seriously. "Wouldn't you say so?"

"Oh alright," Professor McGonagall relented. "I still don't approve of us interfering like this."

Dumbledore smiled. "Who said anyone was interfering? I'm just doling out punishment where it is needed. That is my job after all, is it not Minerva?"

McGonagall sighed in defeat and gave Dumbledore a rare smile. "Indeed."

***

"Well that was just peachy, was it not?" Draco said sarcastically as he and Harry sat down at their table for dinner. They had made their entrance into the hall for their first time since 'it' had happened. Some were shocked, other's smirked, while the other's honestly just didn't care.

The Slytherins had been ruthlessly cruel to Harry; even a few had been rude to _him_. The nerve of them! Boy would he make them pay when this was all over. The Gryffindors were somewhat more subdued, though several evil glares were cast in his direction. The Hufflepuffs were giggling behind their hands at them, while the Ravenclaws were too busy in their studies to notice anything at all.

"Oh, you think you had it bad?" Harry asked him. "For a bloody minute there I thought that Crabbe and Goyle were going to try and physically remove me from your side."

Draco snickered. "They probably would have tried, but I called them off."

Harry looked around the Great Hall uncomfortably. Was he ever comfortable anymore? Not since that damn binding charm. Over half the population of girls were whispering to each other, their gazes fixed on _him._ Even some of the guys were looking at him funny.

"Like all the attention you're getting, eh?" Draco asked, smiling playfully, noticing Harry's discomfort.

"Err, exactly why are they staring at me?" Harry asked, turning back to his food bashfully.

"Simple," Draco said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You look gorgeous." He somehow managed to say that without any sign of embarrassment.

Harry spat out the mashed potatoes he'd been eating, flushing a deep crimson. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. It's amazing how a few new clothes and a hair cut can change how you look." Harry's blush deepened, and looked around the hall again, causing another fit of giggles from the Hufflepuffs. "Oh yeah," Draco said off handedly. "There's also the fact that they all probably think we're shagging."

Draco had to suppress laughing out loud as Harry's face turned white, then quickly back red. "Each other?" Harry sputtered, dumbfounded.

"Of course," Draco said nonchalantly. Harry didn't know what to say, or how to react to this, so he stuffed his mouth full of mashed potatoes and tried to disappear.

***

"Potions tomorrow," Ron groaned. "I still haven't finished that essay. Could I have a look at yours?"

Hermione glared at Ron. "First of all I just want to say how lazy you are." She sighed. "Oh all right. Go ahead." She thrust the scroll at him. "Just don't copy it."

Ron whooped, planted a kiss on her cheek, and sprinted up the stairs to his dorm, yelling "Thanks!" over his shoulder.

Hermione turned a deep shade of red, lightly placed her hand on her cheek where Ron had kissed her, and smiled.

***

"You should all have your essays on Wolfsbane Potion completed by now. Failure to hand this in on time or to have written an adequate synopsis of this potion could result in failure of this class."

There was a hushed silence throughout the class except for Neville's 'eek' at Snape's last revelation. "Now," Snape commanded. "You are going to attempt to make this potion. You will of course be working with partners." He sneered in Harry's direction.

Snape then proceeded to pair everyone up with a partner. "Professor, I don't believe you assigned me anyone," Draco said innocently. Several of the dumber Slytherins sniggered at this.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am not in the mood. You will of course be working with Potter. My regrets of course, but alas... given the circumstances."

"Thank you Professor," Draco said. "I'll try and manage," he added, tossing a sneer in Harry's direction.

"I thought I told you to stop acting like that around me in public," Harry said, chopping up his Boomslang.

"Acting like what Potter?" Draco asked, louder than he needed to, his voice dripping with malice.

There was a hushed silence throughout the room as the class tried to understand what was going on between Harry and Draco.

"Like a prat when you're around me in public. There's no reason for you to not treat me the way you usually do when we are alone," Harry said quietly so only Draco could hear him. He wasn't interested in having his and Draco's relationship, friendship, or whatever it was spread around the school by dinner that night. However, apparently Draco was, as he purposefully kept his voice just loud enough for everyone in the class to hear.

"I think you've played a bit too much Quidditch outside in the sun Potter. I clearly have no idea what you're talking about." He studied Harry for a minute, leaned over closer to him in an attempt to grab the knife, and said quietly so only Harry could hear, "Don't make a big deal of this. You know I can't act that way around everyone else."

"The hell you can't. What's bloody stopping you? Why can't we be friends in public?" Harry's temper was getting the better of him again. "Tell me Draco. I would _love_ for you to enlighten me."

"Harry," Draco hissed. "I told you not --."

"The hell with that. I'm waiting. What is it? Your dead father? Voldemort has been destroyed, so it can't be him. Afraid of what your bloody Slytherin pals will think?"

Draco's normally silver eyes were almost turned completely black from anger. "You." He grabbed Harry and pulled him from the classroom. "Come with me." He jerked open an empty classroom door and shoved Harry inside, none too gently.

Harry was slowly backing up away from Draco who was approaching him. "First of all," he hissed, "Never, ever, mention my Father again." Harry's back made contact with the wall and he swallowed nervously.

"You want to know why, do you? Are you sure you want to know Harry?" Harry had never seen such fury, or passion, in Draco before. His chest was heaving with emotion and his eyes were narrowed to slits. Harry wished he was like this more often, only he didn't have to be angry. It would make a lot of things simpler if he could tell what Draco was _really _feeling.

"I believe I said I did." Harry wasn't quite so sure as he'd been before.

Draco was so close now that Harry could feel Draco's warm breathe tickling his face, giving him goose bumps. Draco smiled. It was a malicious sort of smile that made Harry extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, if you're sure." Draco cupped Harry's face in his hands and kissed Harry hard, and full on the lips.

Harry was stunned. He didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could and kissed Draco back. Draco eventually pulled away from the kiss, and being unsure of what to do next he took a step back and looked to Harry for a sign of where to go from there.

Harry cleared his throat, and then raised his eyes so that they met Draco's, which were stormy grey and clouded with emotion. "Well then. So that's why."

***


	7. Blending

Chapter 7: Blending

Draco hurried over to Snape's desk as he and Harry re-entered the classroom. "Sorry about that little incident Professor. But you know how it is with people like Potter, as feeble-minded as he is. I thought it better if I didn't disrupt class with Potter and my little disagreement. After all, I would hate to embarrass the Slytherins."

"Very well," Snape approved. "While the two of you were dealing with your 'disagreement' outside of this class, you managed to let your potion ruin. I expect the two of you to start this potion over tonight after dinner."

Draco was shocked. "Detention, Professor?"

"Of course not Mr. Malfoy. I could never give you detention," Draco beamed at this. "However, I do in fact give Potter detentions."

Draco's smile faded. "So, sadly enough given the circumstances, you shall join him. The two of you may take advantage of this time and redo your potion."

Snape then turned to the rest of the class as the bell signaling for class change went off and said, "That will be all for today. You may leave."

With that, Snape strode from the room leaving Draco standing there in a sullen mood.

"What do you think that was all about?" Seamus asked Dean, as they were leaving Potions, on their way to Divination.

"What? The thing with Harry and Malfoy, I've no idea. I guess all the tension of them having to be together constantly is finally wearing on their nerves. It was a bit strange though," Dean admitted.

"Yeah, after Harry and Malfoy returned from their 'lovers spat', Harry was looking awfully flustered," Seamus chuckled. "I wonder who won their argument..."

"Lover's spat?" Dean asked cynically.

Seamus waved it off with another chuckle. "It's just an expression. I didn't mean anything by it. I mean, Harry and Malfoy? Yeah right!"

"Oh," Dean said simply. "How long do you think that Dumbledore will make them stay bound together like that?"

"Who knows? Wise man that Dumbledore. He's got a weird way of showing it though. I'm sure he knows exactly what he's doing," Seamus added thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "He always does."

"I can't believe I have to go to Divination with you and the bloody Gryffindors," Draco complained.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, punching him playfully on the shoulder. "Those are my friend's you're insulting."

Harry had been very twitchy ever since... well what happened earlier. Draco had been acting like nothing had happened ever since they had re-entered Potions class earlier that day and it was starting to annoy him. Although Draco _did_ seem more cheerful than he usually was, that annoying smug look on his face was firmly intact at the moment.

"Why so smug?" Harry asked Draco, breaking the growing silence as they traipsed up endless flights of stairs.

"Oh, do I have to have a reason to be smug?" Draco asked in feigned curiosity.

"Well..," Harry said, thinking of earlier, and flushing pink.

"Oh, you mean what happened earlier?" Harry nodded. "Yeah, about that, don't ever expect it to happen again."

"What?" Harry asked, taken aback.

"You heard me."

"Well, then why did you do it in the first place?" Harry asked, panicking a bit.

Draco shrugged. "Thought it might be fun." Harry was looking confused. "Obviously though, for me, it wasn't."

Harry didn't speak to Draco for the rest of the day. He was furious with him for playing with his emotions like that. All through Divination, he pointedly kept his back turned on Draco and talked with Ron the entire time.

"We've been missing you at Quidditch practice mate. Can't wait until tomorrow when you get to join us. It just hasn't been the same without you," Ron told Harry later on during class.

"Yeah, I can't wait either, I've really missed getting to fly... It feels like it's been ages since I last played Quidditch."

"So," Ron coughed, his eyes going wide as saucers, looking directly at Harry. "What do you think this card means?" He jabbed at one of the cards splayed across the small table.

Professor Trelawney had glided over to their set of poufs in the far back corner where they were usually left alone.

"What?" Harry asked puzzled. Ron's eyes widened further, if that were possible, and nodded his head slightly in the direction of Professor Trelawney. "Oh, err.. well it looks bad indeed. You shouldn't leave the castle for.. err... a couple of days. Looks like you just might be... attacked, that's it.. by a horde of, er, mad flobberworms."

Professor Trelawney started applauding. "Very good, Mr. Potter." It made her look like an overlarge insect that was trying to fly, but having a difficult time at it, unable to leave the ground. She was beaming, her eyes a little misty. "Excellent."

Several poufs away, Lavender and Parvati were sulking, glaring at Harry for taking Professor Trelawney's attention from them. "Professor," Parvati called across the classroom, her hand in the air. "Lavender and I think we've found something."

Harry could hear Draco laughing quietly behind him. Harry, acting like he was stretching, elbowed Draco hard in the stomach. He was pleased to hear an 'oomph' behind him and smiled widely.

"Good one mate," Ron said, slapping Harry on the back in congratulations. "I wonder if she knows Flobberworms don't have teeth.."

Harry smiled. "Well let's not be the one who tells her then, eh?"

Ron grinned.

Detention that night was absolute hell, to say the least. Harry had still managed to not say one word to Draco since before Divination.

Draco kept shooting him furtive glances the whole time they were working on their potion. He finally gave in.

"Look Harry, about what I said earlier..." Draco tried. He had absolutely no idea how to say what he was thinking.

"I think you made it pretty clear earlier with what you said. And you know what? I completely understand. Don't look at me like that, I really do."

"No, you see, that's the problem," Draco tried again.

"I told you, you don't have to explain yourself."

Draco banged his fist down on the table. "Damn it all, Harry! Will you keep quiet for a second, I'm trying to say something."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "So say it."

Draco heaved a sigh and closed his eyes for a minute, trying to collect his thoughts.

Harry studied him closely for that minute. For that one minute, Draco was just a normal teenage boy. He didn't have that cold mask that of any type of the malice or sneer that was usually fixed on his face when he looked at Harry in public. He looked very innocent and almost fragile, and Harry suddenly felt very sorry for him, though he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he thought he _had_ to keep up that mask all day long, and how hard it must be, day after day..

Draco finally spoke. "Earlier during Potions, when you asked me why I acted different around you in public than I did when it was just the two of us, I didn't know what to say. So I showed you instead." Draco smiled wryly. "Or at least part of the reason."

Harry started to say something but Draco help up a hand and stopped him. "Let me finish, then you can say what you want, ok?" Harry nodded in agreement.

"Then you started mentioning various things that would stop us from publicly being friends, and it made me mad because you were right. There isn't anything major in the way, well, except me being a stubborn prat," Draco grinned. "If you ever tell anyone I called myself that, I'll personally see to it that your body is buried in bits and pieces across all seven continents."

"Right," Harry grinned. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Now, Draco said, clearing his throat. "If you ever make me be that sentimental again Potter, I might have to hex you."

"I'd like to see you try." Draco just laughed. "You do realize that our potion is ruined again."

"Damn. What am I going to do with you Potter?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Well, _I_ have an idea." Harry said, grinning wickedly at Draco.

"You wanted to see me Albus?"

"Ah yes Sirius, have a seat will you?"

Sirius tentatively sat down. He could tell from Dumbledore's tone of voice that he was up to something. From Sirius' past experiences, that twinkle in Dumbledore's eye was usually a bad thing.

"Now, I'm sure you're curious as to the reason I've brought you here."

"Wouldn't happen to be that you missed my clever comments or the fact that you've finally admitted to yourself that Snape needs a lesson or two and I'm the man to do it?"

"Afraid not," Dumbledore said smiling.

"Damn. You always spoil my fun," Sirius said grinning wickedly. "Ok, on a more serious note. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why am I here?"

"Something's come up," Dumbledore said, un-sticking a lemon drop from its wrapper.

"Oh?"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as he made his way to the Quidditch Pitch that night for his weekly practice. She ran up to him, nearly bowling him over trying to give him a hug.

Ron clapped him on the back. "It's good to see ya back mate." Then his grin turned lopsided. "What are we waiting for? Let's practice!"

Harry grinned lopsidedly. He kicked off into the sky and was free once again...

The blood was pounding in Harry's ears by the time the first couple of goals had been scored. He'd forgotten how much he truly loved to fly. Halfway through practice he noticed Draco go and sit under the same tree he had the previous week.

"Harry, watch out," Seamus yelled. He and Dean were the Beaters for the team that year. Seamus had just hit a bludger and it was heading straight for Harry.

Harry tore his eyes from where Draco was sitting and turned to look, but it was too late. The bludger hit him hard in the chest, knocking him off of his broom.

Draco watched in slow motion from where he was sitting as Harry fell through the air. He ran out to where Harry lay motionless on the ground, faster than he realized his feet could carry him.

"Oh Harry..." Draco breathed, lifting Harry's limp upper body and cradling it against his chest.

"You," he barked at Seamus, "Run and tell Pomfrey what happened. I'll bring him as fast as I can."

Clearly too shaken about Harry's fall to realize he was being ordered around by Draco Malfoy, he sprinted up the slopes to the castle without a backwards glance.

"Ron," Draco said. "Help me lift Harry." Ron nodded and hurriedly helped Draco with Harry's limp form.

"Mobilircorpus," Draco said, making Harry's body weightless.

"Hurry," Ron urged, jogging up to the castle. "We've got to get him to Madam Pomfrey."

He was too worried about his best mate to wonder or even think about the obviously emotional reactions of his, and formerly Harry's, arch-nemesis.


	8. Suspicion

Chapter 8: Suspicion

"I'm so worried," Hermione said for the tenth time that night.

Ron and Hermione were huddled together in the room next to Harry's, waiting and trying to find solace in each other. Draco sat across from them with his head in his hands, trying to pull himself together. He couldn't let Weasley or Granger see him upset.

When they rushed Harry to the Hospital Wing, they had found a wide-eyed Seamus, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor Dumbledore waiting for them. Dumbledore had ordered Draco to place Harry on the hospital bed, then shooed Ron, Hermione, and himself from the room.

It had been almost an hour since then, and they still hadn't heard a word. Draco would never admit it, but he was very worried.

Hermione looked across the room at Draco and could tell he was upset. "Do you want to sit with us?" she asked tentatively.

"No," Draco without looking up. Finally, he did and met her curious gaze. "But thanks anyway." He added, giving her a small hopeful smile, then averting his gaze and bowing his head once more.

A little while later, Dumbledore entered their sitting room with a solemn face. "How's Harry?" Hermione asked immediately.

"Calm down, Miss Granger. Harry should be fine."

"Should be?" Draco asked quietly, not looking up.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. It wasn't an easy fall he took. Things are going well right now, but it's still a little early to tell."

"Can we see him?" Ron asked eagerly.

"You are, of course, permitted to see him. Right now, however, he is sleeping, so I ask that you don't disturb him. Rest is what will help him heal the fastest."

"Of course," they agreed, and they quietly entered Harry's room.

"He looks so pale," Hermione said softly.

"There was a great deal of internal bleeding around his stomach and ribcage. He cracked all but one rib. He's very lucky to be doing as well as he is," Dumbledore said gravely.

It was true that Harry didn't look well. He had light blue circles under his eyes, and there was a large bump on the left side of his head. Draco had kept his distance while Ron and Hermione took their time seeing him.

"Ok. You've had your time," Dumbledore said to Ron and Hermione. "There isn't much you can do now. You may come and see him tomorrow when he's awake and feeling better."

Ron and Hermione started to protest, but thought better of it when they saw the look on Dumbledore's face. They both nodded and left quietly.

Draco took a step towards Harry's bed, looking closer at him.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Draco asked, not taking his gaze from Harry's beaten body.

"Draco," he said again more firmly.

He slowly turned his head to look at Dumbledore, his eyes hardening. "Yes?" he asked through gritted teeth. He wished Dumbledore would just leave him alone, especially right now.

"I know you may not want to admit it, but this may be harder on you than anyone. You and Harry have grown closer together during the time you have spent with each other. I know I've noticed the change although I don't believe many others have."

"What are you trying to say?" Draco asked, hiding the emotion that was rising in his throat.

"If I had half a mind, I wouldn't rebond the two of you when Harry gets better." Dumbledore saw something flicker in Draco's eyes when he said this, though he couldn't be sure what exactly it was.

"However, I believe there is still much between the two of you that has been left unresolved."

"It's your decision, Professor," Draco said, trying to figure out where Dumbledore was going with this.

"Well, I must go. Madame Pomfrey has promised to keep me updated on how Harry is doing." Draco nodded as Dumbledore prepared to leave.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy." Draco looked at him curiously. "I told Madame Pomfrey that you are to be the only one who can come and go as he pleases. However, do try and get some sleep."

"Thank you, Professor," Draco said, his throat tight.

It was a little before midnight when Harry finally woke with Draco still at his side. Draco however, had fallen asleep in his chair with his head in his arms on the side of Harry's bed.

Harry examined his surroundings, his eyes landing on Draco. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his head was too much so he attempted to reach for his glasses on the bedside table instead. But without moving his head, but he couldn't quite reach them and ended up knocking them off the table.

Draco's head sprang up when he heard the crash and saw Harry smiling, looking very much awake, and abashed. "Sorry, I was trying to get my glasses." He pointed to them on the floor.

Noticing the shattered glasses, Draco bent and picked them up, fixing them before handing them back to Harry.

Harry put them on, and sat quietly, unsure of what to do or say.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked cautiously.

"I'm fine," Harry said, grinning widely. "Just a bit of a headache... nothing major. Did Dumbledore cast the charm again?"

"No," Draco said refusing to look into Harry's eyes and trying to figure out what seemed so different about him.

"Come here," Harry said, his eyes wide.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"Come here!" Harry said, stifling a giggle and motioning for Draco to come closer.

Draco slowly and suspiciously got out of his chair and leaned slightly over the bed's railing.

"Closer," Harry said, not stopping the giggle this time. "I have something to tell ya!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, puzzled at Harry's strange behavior, but did as Harry asked.

When Draco finally leaned in, Harry took hold of the front of his robe. "You know what?" Harry asked in a singsong sort of voice.

"Wha-?" Draco started to ask, but before he could finish, Harry had grabbed his robe in both hands and pulled him forward. Harry kissed him and at that moment, Madame Pomfrey decided to come in.

"Harry, dear? I thought I heard noises... are you finally awa--." She stopped in her tracks. "Good Heavens! Harry, let go of him at once!"

Harry gave Draco another long kiss then let go of his robes, allowing Draco to sit back down in his chair.

Draco's cheeks were flushed and he looked back and forth between Harry and Madame Pomfrey, not knowing what to think.

"Draco, dear, I'm sorry about that. You'll have to excuse Harry. The potions I've been giving him make him a bit senseless and silly at times." Then she turned to Harry. "Harry, you know you don't want to do that. It isn't proper."

"Yes, I do!" Harry pouted. "I kissed Draco because I wanted to.. and I'll do it again if you would be so kind as to leave." Draco look horrified at this.

"Besides," he added giggling, "we've kissed before, haven't we Draco?"

Pomfrey's eyes went wide as she turned to Draco who looked positively disturbed. Draco shook his head quickly before she could guess anything.

"Very well," sniffed Madame Pomfrey in disapproval. "I'll be in my office if either of you need me. Please remember, Mr. Malfoy, he isn't in his normal state of mind."

"What's the matter, Draco?" Harry asked him after Pomfrey had left.

"Nothing," Draco said, trying to calm down.

Harry scooted over in his bed. "Come here," he said, patting the empty spot on the bed next to him.

"I don't think so," Draco said warily. He was apprehensive as to what Harry might do next. The situation would have been extremely funny if Draco wasn't still horrified at being caught snogging with Harry... in the Hospital Wing of all places!

Here Draco was, sitting alone with The Boy Who Lived, who was completely balmy, but Draco couldn't summon up the willpower to laugh.

No, he would save that for later. Much later, when he could laugh, and laugh and laugh... while Harry was right there in front of him, and able to understand why.

"You feeling any better, mate?" Ron asked Harry the next day before dinner.

"Of course I am, Ron!" Harry said rather loudly and a bit too cheerfully.

"Err... right. Well that's good." Ron still wasn't comfortable with the fact that Harry would be easily excited about things for a while.

"We've brought you notes and your homework from the classes you missed today," Hermione said as if she were talking to a five-year old, pronouncing everything very loudly and clearly. She set a stack of books and parchment in a chair next to Harry's bed.

"Thanks A LOT, Hermione," Harry said loudly, pouting at her. "Now I'll actually have to DO my homework."

Hermione just smiled weakly at him.

"Well, Hermione and I have to go. We'll be late for dinner and then we have loads of homework to do..." Ron said after about ten more minutes of idle chat with Harry.

"Ron, don't be silly," Harry said in his giggly voice. "Everyone knows you never do your homework."

Ron blushed at the truth in what Harry said. "Ah, yes... right. Well dinner is waiting."

"Hermione?" Harry asked, pouting again.

"We've got to go, Harry. I promise we'll come back soon."

"Dra-aco!" Harry said in a singsong voice.

"Yes?"

"Can I have a goodnight kiss before I go to sleep?" he asked innocently.

"You don't need a kiss."

Harry whimpered. "But I _want_ one."

"A small one then?" Draco asked. He didn't like it when Harry was like this. He couldn't say no to Harry... but considering his current state of mind, he felt as if he were taking advantage of him.

"Oh, alright then," Harry said, looking disappointed yet excited at the same time.

He leaned back and closed his eyes, waiting on Draco to kiss him. Draco sighed, but couldn't stop the small smile that was forming on his lips. His lips made contact with Harry's and tried to make it as brief as possible in case someone came in... but of course Harry wouldn't allow that, and immediately deepened the kiss, his hands tangling in Draco's hair.


	9. Revelations

Chapter 9: Revelations

"You consider that small?" Draco asked Harry sometime later, when he was forced to break the kiss in order to catch his breath.

Harry's teeth gleamed. "I have stamina."

Draco snorted. "I bet you do."

"I wish Madame Pomfrey would have come in. Then she would have believed me about what I told her earlier."

"I, for one, am glad she didn't," Draco said while yawning. "Now go to sleep, you've worn me out enough tonight. Besides, Madame Pomfrey will have my head if you don't get your rest."

"If you insist," Harry mumbled sleepily, burrowing down under the covers. "Good night Draco," he said, finding Draco's hand and holding onto it.

"Good night." Draco drifted off to sleep sometime later wondering if it would be different when Harry was back to 'normal'... If Harry could ever be considered anything close to normal.

It was a week later, and Harry and Draco were in Astronomy Class with the Slytherins. It was Harry's turn to attend classes with the Slytherins, and it turned out to be a very interesting experience to say the least.

The Slytherins could be even more hostile and spiteful when they wanted to be... Draco must have taught them well, Harry mused.

Draco was pointedly ignoring the lot of them, talking only with Harry... this surprised even Harry a little.

"We should have known he would betray us the first chance he got," Pansy Parkinson sneered. "I'm surprised he actually has any brains left. Everyone knows he and Potter have been shagging senseless for weeks now."

The Slytherins all laughed at this... well, all of them except Malfoy who was carrying on a conversation with Harry acting like he hadn't heard them.

"Who would have ever guessed? The Prince of Slytherin, a bloody fag," the silence around the room was deafening, but Draco adamantly kept his back turned the whole time. He was having a rather hard time not turning around and hexing every single one of them though. Harry on the other hand, turned defiantly in his seat and faced the Slytherins.

"Take it back," Harry, said coolly.

"Harry, don't listen to them. Just forget about it." Harry however, held his ground.

"I said, take it back."

Pansy along with the other Slytherins started laughing. "Like you scare me Potter," she scoffed.

"You may not be now... but you will be, just wait," Harry threatened. He turned back around in his chair, continuing his conversation with Draco as if nothing had happened.

"Draco?" Harry asked sleepily, later that night. Draco was sitting on one end of the couch with Harry sprawled out on the rest, his head in Draco's lap.

"Hmm?" Draco asked lazily, playing with the curls in Harry's hair, which were still wet because they had both taken a shower less than thirty minutes ago.

"What's going to happen when people find out that Dumbledore hasn't re-bonded us yet?"

"I don't know," Draco admitted. "Though it isn't any of their business to begin with."

"I think we need to talk to Ron and Hermione soon," Harry said abruptly.

"About...?" Draco asked curiously, allowing Harry to sit up a little and snuggle into his side.

"Us," Harry said, sighing contentedly and relaxing into Draco's arms.

Harry and Draco had never really discussed what 'they' were, but both were very comfortable around each other, and obviously there was more than friendship between them... whatever it was.

"What would you tell them?" Draco asked, wanting to know Harry's answer before he gave his own.

"That I trust you... and that we are really good friends, and surprisingly have a lot more in common that people might think."

"I think they could handle that," Draco said, slightly disappointed.

"And that I like you... a lot," Harry added.

Draco's body tensed slightly at this. "Oh?" He asked, trying to keep his voice even.

A big grin formed on Harry's face, as he looked up at Draco, his eyes focusing on the blonde boy. Harry's hand softly grazed Draco's cheek before he pulled Draco's face down to his for a kiss. It started out as a gentle and reassuring kiss, but quickly turned into something more passionate as Draco's lips parted and allowed Harry's tongue to slip inside.

A few minutes later... "Got any doubts?" Harry asked, his eyes alight with passion.

Draco smirked at Harry. "None."

A good while later, Draco was tugging on Harry's hand, trying to get him to go to bed. "I'm tired," Draco whined. "It's been a very long and stressful week on both of us."

"I need to send off an owl before I forget," he said, leading Draco over to one of their 'work' desks where there was fresh parchment, a few quills, and an ink well. He hastily scribbled a note, folded it up, and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Now, let us get you into bed before you pass out on me. I need to go and send this letter."

"At this time of night?" Draco asked incredulously.

Harry raised an eyebrow grinning. "Drey, it's only 8:30."

"Well it feels later than that," Draco grumbled.

"So are you going to come with me?" Harry asked, slowly massaging Draco's shoulders and working his way down his back.

Draco shivered and let out a small moan when Harry's strong hand started massaging his lower back, hitting a sensitive spot just below his waistline. "Do I have to?" Harry moved even lower. "Mm... fine. I owe you a favor anyway, remember?"

"Oh, no. This isn't my favor. I'll have to think of something good for that."

"It's cold," Draco complained on their way to the owlery.

"You can always find something to complain about, can't you?" Harry asked, putting his arm around Draco's waist, pulling him close.

"I do my best," Draco smirked. "Ooh, you're warm," Draco said. "Why do you get to be warm when I'm always cold?"

"Just lucky I guess. Plus there's that whole Boy-Who-Lived thing. There has to be a few perks from that, right?" Harry was beaming. Draco slid his arm around Harry, trying to steal some of his warmth.

"So what is this letter that's so important you just _had_ to send it tonight, hmm?" Draco asked curiously.

"It's to Ron and Hermione," Harry said simply. "I asked if they wanted to meet up with us tonight in Hogsmeade."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well we said we needed to talk to them and what better place on a Friday night than Hogsmeade?"

"If you say so..." Draco said, pouting slightly.

"Scared are you?" Harry teased, as he spotted Hedwig on the second shelf and called to her. "Afraid you might get caught?"

"Of course not," Draco said loftily. "Just make sure you have plenty of ice with you to try and cool Weasley off with after you tell him," Draco warned.

"Don't be ridiculous," Harry said as Hedwig fluttered down and landed on his arm. "Take this to Ron for me, will you?" he said, kindly stroking her back a few times affectionately. He tied the note quickly to her outstretched leg. She nipped his finger playfully, eyed Draco curiously, gave a loud hoot, and then flew out the open window.

"You really don't think Weasley will be upset with you?" Draco asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course he will be," Harry admitted. "But he is a good enough friend that I will make him understand... and Hermione too. He will, won't he?" Harry asked timidly.

"I hope so," Draco said quietly, watching Hedwig as she became smaller and smaller until she finally disappeared out of sight.

"Something's come up," Dumbledore said, unsticking a lemon drop from its wrapper.

"Oh?"

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore said.

"What is it? There's nothing wrong with Harry, is there?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Not now anyway."

Sirius jumped out of his seat. "What happened to Harry? And why the hell doesn't anyone ever tell me anything concerning him?" Sirius howled.

"Well it wasn't anything too dire Sirius," Dumbledore said, amused by Sirius' outburst.

"What is so damn funny?" Sirius demanded.

"You still haven't changed a bit. Always jumping to conclusions, just like when you went to school."

Sirius pointedly sat down in his chair, but didn't calm down any.

"Harry is fine. Last week he had an 'incident' I guess you could say at Quidditch practice."

Sirius sighed in relief. "Is there anything else? Or can I go to my godson now?"

"Well, first of all, if I'm not mistaken, neither he nor Mr. Malfoy are in the castle right now... and actually there is one more small little thing. " He then proceeded to tell Sirius about Harry and Draco's punishment they had been serving during the past few weeks.

"Ron, Hermione, over here!" Harry called. He and Draco had already gotten a table for the four of them in one of the back corners of The Three Broomsticks. Ron and Hermione waved, both grinning from ear to ear as they made their way to the back table.

"Hey guys," Hermione said brightly as she sat down, Ron pushed her chair in for her, then sat down himself.

"Good to see you mate," Ron said to Harry. "Malfoy," Ron added, nodding his head slightly at him.

"Weasley, Granger." He said politely, which startled even Harry a little. "Shall I get the drinks?" Draco asked. "What do you two want?"

"Butterbeer," Hermione replied.

"Anything," Ron shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

Draco stood up and looked expectantly at Harry who seemed oblivious to Draco's hinting. "Aren't you forgetting something Harry?"

"What?" Harry said dumbfounded. "Ohh.. Silly me." He stood up and followed Draco to the front counter to see Madame Rosmerta.

"See, I told you that you could do it," Hermione said, smirking slightly. "If Malfoy is making the effort to be nice to us, the least we can do is the same for him, and Harry as well. I think it means a whole lot to Harry that we get along with Malfoy."

"Why would Harry care whether or not we like Malfoy?" Ron asked confusedly, but Hermione didn't have time to answer. Harry and Draco had returned and were laughing together loudly, perhaps at some inside joke between the two of them. Their hands full of drinks, they sat them down on the table and then plopped down onto their bench across from Ron and Hermione who had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Here is your butterbeer," Malfoy said, handing Hermione a warm glass bottle.

"And for you Ron," Harry pushed a frothing tankard in Ron's direction.

Harry took his own, looking much the same as Ron's and drank a large gulp, choking a bit in the process.

"What is it?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Fire Whiskey, Weasley," Draco said, sipping on his own, though not choking as Harry had. He had obviously had it before, as Harry had not and hadn't known what to expect. "Ever had it before Weasley?"

Ron shook his head anxiously. He sipped at it tentatively at first, then began to drink in gulps once he had gotten accustomed to the bittersweet taste.

Two tankards of Fire Whiskey and a butterbeer later, all four were sitting around the table feeling rather content and relaxed.

"Ron," Hermione said, laying her hand on his arm. "Don't you think you've had enough for one night?"

"Aww, come on 'Mione. Try some for yourself." He shoved his almost empty tankard in front of her.

She scrunched up her nose. "No thanks." She did however take a sip of her butterbeer before continuing. "Now, I believe we have been missing the point of this little get together... as fun as it has been," she added smiling.

"Well, you are right of course," Harry said. "We brought you here to tell you something."

"What's that?" Hermione asked. Ron was still interested in his drink and obviously wasn't paying attention.

"Harry and I are getting married," Draco drawled in his old, lazy tone of voice.

Ron fell out of his chair. "You two are WHAT?"


	10. Mortar and Pestle

Chapter 10: Mortar and Pestle

Draco and Harry looked at each other before they both burst out laughing.

"I had to think of something to get your attention Weasley," Draco smirked. Ron, blushing the same shade as his hair, reclaimed his seat, although he was having a hard time getting his eyes to focus on anything.

"Okay, okay. You've got my full attention now," Ron said sulkily.

Harry looked uncertainly at Draco. Now that Ron and Hermione had nothing distracting them and he had his friend's attention, he was unsure of what to say.

He paused again, looked once more over at Draco, but he had emptied his face of all emotion, and cleared his throat.

"Right. Well, I've got no idea how to make this sound any better, so I will just say it," he nervously pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "DracoandIaredating," Harry finished lamely.

Ron's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, while Hermione failed to look surprised at all.

"Come again?" Ron said laughing slightly. "Because I could have _sworn_ that you said you and Malfoy were a couple." He then started laughing so hard that tears started leaking out the corner of his eyes.

"Thanks for that Harry. I needed a good laugh. Now really, you _do_ have my full attention. Why did you bring us here?"

Draco's face was masked with stone. "He wasn't joking Weasley."

Ron's mouth was hanging slightly open as he looked back and forth between Harry and Malfoy. Not knowing what to say to the pair, he turned to Hermione. "Well? What do you have to say about all of this?"

"I rather thought it was about time the two of them finally admitted their feelings towards each other. I can't believe that neither you, nor anyone else hadn't noticed it," she said with a small smile in Harry and Draco's direction. "Congratulations, both of you."

"Thanks," Harry said with a big sigh of relief. He squeezed Draco's hand, which he had been holding onto ever since he had began his revelations to his two friends.

"What? How? Why?" Ron sputtered in outrage. "But we hate him... all three of us, ever since the first day of school..." Ron said as he tried to cling onto his certainty.

Harry lifted his and Draco's intertwined hands and laid them on top of the scrubbed wooden table. "Don't you see Ron? He makes me happy. Happier than I have been in a long time."

When Harry looked at Ron, his eyes were full of confusion and distrust. "What about 'Mione and me? How can you betray us for _him_?" Ron's eyes were pleading now. Pleading with Harry to tell him it was all one big misunderstanding or joke. This couldn't be happening...

Ron seeing the truth in Harry's eyes, stood up so fast he nearly knocked Hermione off the bench they had been sitting on. He looked at all three of them, back down at Harry and Draco's joined hands, then turned and left as quickly as he could.

"Ron!" Both Harry and Hermione called after him, but it was no use, he was already out the door.

Hermione smiled gently at the two boys, then she said, "Harry, you know I want to stay and talk with the two of you...but I have to go after him. You understand, don't you?"

Harry nodded. "Go," he managed to choke out, his throat thick with emotion. Hermione didn't need telling twice. She smiled encouragingly at him one more time before she turned and fled from the pub.

Draco noticed that Harry was nearly in tears, so he threw a couple galleons down on the table for their drinks and tugged on Harry, wanting to get him out of The Three Broomsticks without causing a scene.

They were at the door when Harry's legs gave out. Before Harry could hit the ground, Draco was there. He scooped Harry up, cradling Harry against his chest and carried him out of the crowded bar. Luckily, few people noticed, as they were too engrossed in their own drinks and business.

"Well that is just great," Draco swore loudly.

It had started snowing since they had entered The Three Broomsticks. Most of the ground was already covered as the huge flakes continued to fall.

Harry was beginning to sob against Draco's chest. Nearly running, Draco climbed one of the hills overlooking the wizarding village, and stopped under a large oak tree.

Draco pushed Harry's hair out of his face. "Can you stand?"

Harry sniffed, but nodded slightly. Draco gingerly sat him on his feet, steadying him as he wobbled in the beginning. Almost immediately, Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets as an old habit and watched as Draco transfigured his Slytherin scarf into a large blanket and placed a warming spell on it.

Draco lightly pressed the back of his hand against Harry cheek, then his forehead.

"Merlin, Harry. You are full of fever," Draco said as he wrapped Harry in the Slytherin blanket.

Harry sniffed quietly before he looked up and met Draco's worried face. He once again was lost for words, so he wrapped the blanket more tightly around him, and held Draco's intense gaze.

Draco looked away first. "So," he said abruptly. "What do we do now?"

Harry didn't say anything, but stared off into the distant landscape. He had known Ron wouldn't take the news well, but he hadn't even given Harry a chance to explain himself. He also hadn't been mentally prepared for the look of utmost loathing and betrayal in Ron's eyes when he looks in his direction. Harry had thought he had prepared himself for whatever Ron decided to throw at him, but he was obviously wrong.

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts when Draco tenderly took hold of his chin, forcing Harry to look at him. Draco's hand trailed softly against his jaw and down the side of this neck before he let his arm fall back down by his side.

Draco shivered as the wind started blowing again and Harry smiled sadly at him. "It doesn't change anything between us."

Draco sighed in relief. He took a step forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's back, pulling him close. "Please don't blame yourself Harry. You have done _nothing_ wrong," Draco reassured him. He placed a soft kiss on Harry's forehead. "Come on, let's go back to the castle before it starts snowing any harder.

That next week passed slowly for Ron Weasley. With the combination of being lonely and feeling guilty, things didn't look good for him in the near future.

Hermione wasn't talking to him outside of their classes together and his other Gryffindor friends recognized the trouble brewing between the friends and stayed out of the dispute.

He had finally started at trying to catch Harry's eye when they passed in the hall or shared a class. Harry ignored him at every attempt. Damn Harry for being so proud and stubborn. It was one of the many things that Ron had always admired about Harry, but in this case the odds were turned against him.

Harry and Draco had started being more open about their relationship. When the two were found together in public, they were always in close proximity with each other. Anything from holding hands while walking to class or sitting with their chairs pushed close, their shoulders meeting.

By Thursday of that next week, Ron finally admitted to himself he was wrong.

"Coming," Harry called as someone knocked outside the entrance to his and Draco's room. The wall slid open to reveal... no one. He stuck his head outside the doorway and looked around the deserted corridor and shrugged. "Draco, didn't you hear that too?" he asked as he concealed the door once more.

"I think there is someone here to see you," Draco said, smiling slightly and nodding his head to where a large black dog was sitting.

"Sirius!" Harry said excitedly as his godfather appeared before him. He was greeted with a bone crushing hug and a hard thump on the back.

"Good to see you Harry," Sirius said simply.

"Have a seat, will you?" Harry offered as he and Draco seated themselves comfortably on one of the couches.

Sirius immediately noticed how comfortable Harry and Draco were with each other... which in return was making _him_ feel a bit fidgety.

"So how have things been? I know I've been gone for a long time and I've heard that a rather lot has happened since then." He was now incredibly nervous for some reason.

"Things have been great actually," Harry said, his eyes lighting up when he looked over at Draco.

"Ah... I see. So, you've been keeping well then, uh, Draco?"

"Quite well. Yourself?" Draco replied politely.

"I can't complain."

The three continued to chat idly for another ten minutes before the conversation began to be stretched.

"Well, I'd better head off then. Dumbledore needs me to do something again for him, but I'll try and not stay away for so long this time. Keep safe Harry, so long Draco."

"Well that was rather uncomfortable, eh?" Draco snickered as he poked Harry playfully in the side just where he knew it would make Harry squirm the most.

Harry laughed slightly. "Well, it went better than I had expected. I've no idea why he was so nervous though. I figured he would be more on the angry side if anything."

"That was a bit odd," Draco admitted. "Maybe Dumbledore had given him a heads up."

"Maybe," Harry agreed uncertainly.

"Hmm..." Draco said pensively. "I think a shower sounds nice right about now. Care to join me?" He held out his hands towards Harry, a small smile playing about his lips.

"I don't know..." Harry said leaning away from Draco's touch, trying to keep from smiling.

"Is there someone else in your life, Harry Potter?" Draco asked mockingly.

"Well, there is Hedwig... and I've been promising to bring her a few owl treats sometime soon." Harry put a thoughtful expression on his face.

He took Draco's outstretched hand, letting himself be pulled onto his feet. "Although I guess she can wait. There's plenty of food in the owlery," he said as he jumped on Draco, wrapping his legs around Draco's waist, his arms circling around his neck.

"You know, one day you are going to do that and I won't be paying attention. Of course, the floor shouldn't be too hard..." Draco smirked.

Harry scrunched his nose at him before blowing a raspberry on Draco's neck and hopping out of his arms.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "What are you, four years old?"

Harry winked at him. "I think you know the answer to that question... race you to the shower!"

"Toast darling?" Harry offered to Draco at breakfast that next morning.

Draco made a face at the sweet offer. Harry knew he hated it when he used words like that, which was all the more reason for him to do it more. "Does it have jam on it?" Harry smiled innocently at him and shrugged. "You know I don't like jam."

"Your loss," Harry said before he ate the toast in two bites. "Tastes good to me."

"Why are you in such a good mood this morning?" Draco asked suspiciously.

Harry spread more jam on a second piece of toast. "You'll see soon enough."

Just about that time, a shrill scream pierced through the air from the direction of the Slytherin table, and all was left quiet in the Great Hall.


	11. Preparations

Chapter 11: Preparations

Just about that time, a shrill scream pierced through the air from the direction of the Slytherin table, and all was left quiet in the Great Hall.

Draco turned around in his seat to see who had made the noise. It was Blaise Zabini and she had just fainted. He slowly turned around in his seat to look suspiciously at Harry. Harry though, looked unconcerned and unsurprised as he continued to munch on his piece of bacon.

"Harry," Draco started. "What did you do?", while absently noticing that a few of the professors had rushed over to the Slytherin table to see what had happened.

"Who said I did anything?" Harry asked innocently.

Draco looked pointedly at him. "Harry, I know you... what did you do to her?"

"She deserved it," Harry said, his voice turning hard. "Every damn bit of it."

Draco looked pensively at Harry for a moment before a thought stuck him. "Does this have anything to do with what happened the other day in Potions?"

Draco was inwardly surprised... he hadn't thought that Harry was seriously going to carry out the threat he had made. Draco would never admit it to anyone, but just the fact that Harry _had_ stood up for him in front of everyone in the class gave him chills up his spine; he had been secretly pleased.

"It could," Harry replied, going back to his nonchalant state.

"So, what did you do to her exactly?" Draco asked, an evil grin forming on his lips.

"Nothing that a week in the hospital wing couldn't heal... but you see, there is a problem with that."

Draco raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Madame Pomfrey doesn't know the cure... nor does any other staff member at this school. Only one other student besides me knows the counter curse, and she's the one who invented it." Harry smirked evilly to himself for a moment. "Only time will heal this."

Draco made a mental note to himself to never make Harry mad.

The gossip about Blaise's mysterious injury spread around school like wild fire.

"Did you hear what happened to Blaise?"

"I heard one of the curses from the letter went wrong and her face is so horribly disfigured that she's too ashamed to show it in public. She'll be in St. Mungo's for a month before they can get that writing off her face."

"Well I heard that she just found out her father has betrothed her to Goyle. You know she had still been holding out for Draco in private. Can you imagine? Goyle!"

"Really? That's nothing. Here's what I heard..."

"Oh, for Heaven's sake!" Hermione said exasperatedly. She pushed through the hordes of people milling about in the hall on her way to the library.

She had owled Harry and asked him to meet her there. He was sitting across from Draco, copying notes from a very old looking book when she arrived. Neither boy seemed to notice her presence as she stood next to their table waiting expectantly.

She cleared her throat, trying to break one of them out of their trance. Harry looked up from his notes, his face splitting into a grin when he saw who it was.

"Hey 'Mione. Have a seat," he gestured casually.

"Actually Harry, I was hoping to have a few words with just you. No offense Draco," she added. Draco shrugged and went back to reading his book.

Harry coughed uncomfortably. "Uh, Hermione, you know we can't... remember the whole two feet restriction thing?" His eyes darted over to where Draco was purposely ignoring him, and then back to Hermione.

"Oh give it up Harry. I know you and Draco aren't under a charm anymore."

"What?" Harry asked, wide eyed. "How did you know? Dumbledore, curse him. I bet he told you."

"Oh don't be stupid. It's quite obvious actually... to me anyways. Just a few little things here and there where you two slipped up with your façade; it's still quite convincing, I promise."

"You always were observant Granger," Draco commented dryly before continuing his reading.

"Oh, and don't worry," Hermione said before Harry could ask. "Ron doesn't know."

"Weasley," Draco seethed, looking up from his book once more and slamming it shut. "He's not here with you is he?"

"No, I came alone."

"Good," Draco said, calmly reopening his book as if nothing had happened.

Hermione then pulled Harry in between two dusty looking bookshelves. "Tell me Harry, what exactly did you do to Blaise?"

"You should know," Harry said grinning widely. "You're the one who gave me the idea."

"How?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Remember back in fourth year when you and I were supposedly in love and you broke my heart?"

Hermione thought back. "Bubotuber pus?"

"Exactly, a double dose...plus, a personal howler."

"A what?"

"A personal howler. It's just like a normal howler, but instead of telling it what to say, it taps into the receiver's emotions and tells that person's darkest secrets and desires. Only there is a catch, no one else has any idea and can't hear a thing. Of course the recipient doesn't know that."

"That's brilliant, Harry," Hermione admitted. "I didn't know there was such a thing."

"It's new... courtesy of the Weasley brothers. It hasn't even been on the market yet."

"Oh, back to the bubotuber pus... I jut thought of something. Won't Madame Pomfrey just put the antidote on her sores and be done with it?"

"Well, of course she could," Harry said mildly. "If someone hadn't broken into her stores one night and 'borrowed' it all."

"Harry," Hermione chided playfully. "Who knew you could be so cunning?"

Harry smiled cheekily back at her.

"You know I've been thinking," Harry said later on that day, when he and Draco were in their room.

"About what?" Draco asked curiously, looking up from his book.

"Me and you."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Don't worry, it's good," Harry said reassuringly. He went over to Draco's armchair and curled up in his lap, laying his head on Draco's chest. "There isn't much left of the school year, you know."

"Thank God," Draco said cheerily. "I can't wait to graduate."

"Really? I'm scared of graduating... I don't know what I'm going to do once I leave here. Have you decided?"

"Well I'll work in the ministry of course. Maybe the Department of Mysteries, it's always appealed to me."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Now that would be cool. Any suggestions for me?"

Draco tilted Harry's chin up and studied him for a moment. "I don't think you'll have any difficulties getting a job when you find out what you want to do. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you."

Harry smiled, but inside he was still nervous. What he was really wondering was what he and Draco were going to do once school ended. Would Draco still want to be with him? Would he tire of Harry and move on to someone better? Some pretty girl perhaps, so he could start a family?

Draco leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Harry's lips. "What's really bothering you?"

"It's nothing." Draco looked at him suspiciously, but let the issue drop for now.

"Granger."

Hermione wheeled around to see Draco leaning up against the wall.

"Yes?" Hermione asked curiously, taking a few steps towards Draco.

"I need to talk to you about something," Draco admitted.

"What would that be? Want to copy my homework like everyone else?" she asked, jokingly.

"Like I would lower myself to that level," Draco retorted, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "It's about Harry."

Hermione studied him for a second, but didn't ask any more questions. She looked up and down the deserted hall before stepping into a classroom. "Come in here."

Harry had been asleep when he heard someone knock on his door. He thought about ignoring it, he was so comfortable laying on the couch. Draco must have moved him and headed off somewhere. He had covered him with the same blanket he had used to warm Harry that night things had gone so wrong...

"Harry, it's me. Open up."

Ron. What the hell was he doing there? They still hadn't spoken since Harry had been honest with him. "Hold on." He stood up, wrapping the quilt tightly around his shoulders for warmth, and opened the portrait to find an anxious looking Ron Weasley staring at him.

"Hey," Ron said simply.

"Hi," Harry greeted coldly. "What do you want?"

Ron looked taken a back. "I..I just wanted to t-talk to you. It's been so long."

"And you're blaming me for that?"

"No!" Ron said defensively. "Of course not. Look... I came here to apologize and you're not making this any easier."

"It shouldn't be easy," Harry said, his face a hard mask.

"Where's Draco? How are you two not--?"

"We haven't been rebonded for a long time now. If you would have been around more often, you would know that." Harry's tone was still cold.

This didn't make Ron happy. "For God's sake Harry. Stop trying to make me leave, because it isn't going to work. I came here to apologize for the way I've been acting. I don't like Malfoy, I never will, but I know I'm going to have to accept him." He took a deep breath. Harry's face still hadn't changed, he was starting to worry. "You may not forgive me, but I'll make you. I know I hurt you... we're best friends. Can't you just give me another chance?"

Harry listened to Ron's pleading without changing expressions. He was inwardly very surprised that Ron had actually admitted all of that and was so adamant about wanting to be friends again. He wanted to forgive Ron, but was afraid of doing so and then Ron do something else to hurt him again.

"What makes you think you deserve another chance after the way you hurt me? You really did Ron, more than you can imagine. I knew you wouldn't like it when I told you, but I had hoped we were good enough friends for you to accept Draco. He means the world to me Ron, do you understand that much?" Harry said passively.

"Yes, of course I do now Harry. Like I said, it just took me a little while longer than it should have to realize how awful I had acted." He paused and looked at Harry. "That's all I had to say. If you can't forgive me, then I guess we weren't as good of friends as I thought we were either." He turned and started to leave.

"Wait." Ron turned and waited for Harry to say something else. "Draco should be back soon, you owe him an apology."

Ron started to say that he didn't owe Draco Malfoy a damn thing, but thought better of it. It definitely wouldn't help the situation now to say anything of the sort. "I'll wait."

"You and Harry are still good friends right?"

"We always will be," Hermione said stubbornly. "What do you want Draco? Just come out and ask, whatever we talk about will stay just between us, so you don't have to worry."

"Has Harry mentioned anything to you about what he wants to do after he graduates? What type of job he wants to have or where he's going to live or anything?" Draco was starting to fidget. It just seemed weird talking to someone else about Harry.

"Well, he used to want to be an Auror, but I think that was just because he couldn't think of anything better to do. Quidditch has always been an option, obviously... but no, he's never decided on one true thing."

"Ah," Draco commented. Well that didn't help him at all... but he would have to think later, Granger was talking again.

"As for where he'll live, Ron and I always assumed if he didn't live with the Weasleys for a while, he would buy a house or rent an apartment somewhere in London. Money isn't a problem with him, so he has endless possibilities.

"Just me being nosy, but why are you asking me all of this?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco thought for a minute whether or not he should tell her the truth. "I don't know why Granger, but I trust you in a way. You ever tell anyone that and I'll deny it." Draco looked her in the eye before continuing. "Honestly, Harry and I were talking this morning, and we skirted around the issue of where we're going to work after school. That made me think about what Harry and I will do once school is over... as a couple I mean."

"Maybe you should just talk to him about it," Hermione pointed out.

"What do you think?" Draco asked her skeptically.

"If you don't know the answer to that question already, then you need to figure it out." She stood up and headed for the door. "If you need to talk about things again, I'm just an owl away."

Then she was gone. Draco slumped in a desk. That conversation had just succeeded in confusing him more.

When Draco finally reached the sanctuary of his room, he met a very unexpected sight: Harry and Ron playing chess. He walked cautiously up to the two who apparently hadn't heard him enter, so he cleared his throat. He hated not being the center of attention... especially where Harry was concerned.

Harry's face lit up when he saw Draco. "Darling."

Draco's face scrunched in distaste at the name. "Hello to you too... what do we have here?"

"What we have," said Ron speaking up, "Is an apology; from me to you. Will you accept it?"

Draco glanced at Harry whose eyes were pleading with him. How could he resist those eyes? Draco nodded in acknowledgement, not trusting himself to open his mouth. He did look pointedly at Harry though, before going into their bedroom.

"Well I guess I should leave. I've stayed long enough and Hermione will think you've murdered me or something." Ron grinned at Harry.

"Alright, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow. Draco and I probably won't come down for dinner."

Ron nodded and left as Harry went into the bedroom to see what Draco was up to.

"So you and Weasley are all buddy buddy again I presume?" Draco drawled. He was laying on the bed, his face smushed into the pillow, so his words were somewhat muffled.

"We talked about things while you were out. Where were you? You didn't leave a note or anything..."

"I had some stuff I had to take care of," Draco said evasively. "So why did you tell Weasley we weren't going to dinner tonight?"

Harry grinned mischievously. He came around to where Draco was laying and started to rub his back. "I have other plans for tonight."

Draco smiled into the pillow. Like he was going to disagree.


	12. Bittersweet

Chapter 12: Bittersweet

Breakfast that Monday morning was uneventful. Harry and Draco attended Care of Magical Creatures and then Double Transfiguration directly after lunch. To say the least, Harry was grateful to see the end of the day. If it wasn't for Draco, he didn't know how he would survive. The routine of classes had gotten so boring that he had a hard time staying awake during them. Thusly the rest of the week went, with the only change of course being Potions, where he would never dare to not pay attention for fear of what might happen to him if he did.

Harry was starting to worry by the time that Friday's classes were ending. Draco had seemed distracted by something all week and would never tell Harry where he had been when he returned after one of his many disappearances. Harry was afraid that his one true worry had come true: Draco was bored with him and had found someone else.

He gathered the courage to ask Draco about it on Friday while they were on their way back to their rooms, finished with the days classes. Draco stopped in the middle of the hall, his eyes big.

"How could you think that?"

"You're never around anymore... I assumed you had moved on and found someone better," Harry said sadly.

"Harry," Draco said dropping his school bag, moving to embrace him. "Don't ever think that." He cupped Harry's face in his hands and kissed him softly. "Ever."

"Then why won't you tell me where you've been disappearing off to all week? You're hiding something from me, I know you are." Harry knew he sounded childish, but didn't care. What he did care about was the way Draco looked at him before he had kissed him. Like Harry meant something... everything.

Draco sighed, stepping back from Harry. "I...I can't tell you what it is. It'll ruin everything if I do."

"What will it ruin?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. You just have to trust me that I still love you."

Harry looked at him closely. Draco was being honest, he knew that now. He would just have to be patient while Draco worked out whatever it was he was doing.

Harry nodded. "I trust you, you know I do. Will it last much longer?"

Draco smiled. "Not long at all." He picked up his bag and slipped his hand into Harry's, lacing their fingers together. "I do love you."

Harry smiled. "I know."

"So you have everything in order?"

"Yes, I actually think everything is official. I got this letter in the mail today finalizing all the details. I'm just glad it is all finally over. You really think it'll make him happy?"

"You know it will Draco. Don't be so nervous about it," Hermione chided. "He loves you, I can tell that much, so don't worry. Everything will work out fine."

"Thanks," Draco smiled genuinely at her. "I really couldn't have done it without you, you know."

"I know," Hermione joked. "But just hearing you say that is thanks enough for me, believe it or not."

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, so good to see you," Dumbledore greeted jovially.

"Did you get my letter?" Draco asked, starting to fidget.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. What was it you needed to talk to me about?"

"Well... er, I needed to ask you permission to do something tomorrow. It concerns Harry, you see. So I thought it best to talk to you about it beforehand."

"I see. What exactly is it that you want to do?"

Harry was reading a quidditch strategy book when Draco came bounding into their rooms looking happier than he had in a long time. Harry smiled at his lover. He couldn't help it, the mere presence of him just made him happy... especially when he was in a good mood.

Draco pranced over to Harry's armchair and jumped on him.

"What the?" Harry asked, curious as to why Draco was in such a good mood. Not that he was complaining... but it was odd, and almost weird.

"Happy to see me?" Draco asked playfully before he started kissing Harry's neck.

"Of course I am," Harry said, tilting his head to give Draco better access.

"Good, because I'm very happy to see you." He had moved down to Harry's collar bone now.

"Not that I'm complaining," Harry said, lifting Draco's face so he could look at him, "but why are you in such a good mood?"

Draco kissed him on the nose. "You'll find out soon enough."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "How soon is soon?"

"Tomorrow."

"Should I be excited?" Harry asked, his anticipation rising.

"Of course," Draco said. "After all the surprise is coming from me. Now, where was I...?"

Harry just laughed, but succombed to Draco's persistence.

Harry was first to wake the next morning, which was very unusual. He'd had a hard time going to sleep the night before because he was so anxious about things. He reached up and brushed the hair off of Draco's forehead and kissed it gently.

Draco slowly opened his eyes, still partially asleep. "Good morning," Harry greeted cheerfully.

Draco smiled at him and mumbled, "mrng," before arching his back and stretching out his tired limbs. He turned towards Harry who was looking at him expectantly. He opened his arms and Harry didn't hesitate taking the invitation. He crawled on top of Draco and rested his head on his chest.

They laid like that for a while, with Draco idly drawing circles on Harry's back and Harry content to just lay their with Draco.

"What time is it?" Draco asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

"It's only 8:30," Harry responded, checking his watch.

"We need to get up then. We've got a big day ahead of us."

"Oh, really?" Harry said, as he started to kiss his way down Draco's chest. "Maybe I don't want to go anywhere."

"As pleasing as that sounds," Draco said, arching up when Harry reached his navel, "I think you'll like what I have planned more."

Harry was ignoring him, still going lower. Draco laughed. "Harry!" Harry looked up, looking angelically at him.

"Yes dear?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at him. "There will be plenty of time for that later. Come here." He gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips before jumping out of the bed. "Now, we really are on a schedule you know. I think I'll take a shower, care to join me?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," Harry said grinning.

Harry and Draco had a hurried breakfast that morning, before heading back to their room to finish getting ready. All Harry knew about the upcoming day was that Draco said he needed to dress in muggle clothing. With Draco's help, Harry was presentable in no time. Now Harry was waiting on Draco to finish perfecting his own look.

Harry glanced at his watch. "It's 9:57. Didn't you say we were leaving at 10?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done." Draco came back into the room and rummaged through his trunk until he pulled out a silver box. "What time is it now?"

"Almost 10, not much longer."

"Okay good." He took off the lid and pulled out a silver replica of a snitch. He threw the box onto their bed and held the snitch in front of Harry. "Make sure you're touching it... it should be anytime now."

"A portkey?" Harry asked curiously. "It's so pretty though." Harry checked his watch again. "Ok, three, two, one."

Harry and Draco appeared in an alleyway across from the muggle entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

"You know where we are, yes?" Draco asked Harry as they untangled themselves and dusted off their clothing.

"Yeah, Hagrid brought me this way on my first trip to Diagon Alley right after I received my Hogwarts letter. Are you going to explain why we're here?" The anxiety of knowing what they were going to be doing and why they were there was about to drive him crazy.

"Not just yet," Draco said, smoothing down his shirt. "Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you are anxious about something?"

Harry glared at him. "You just wait until I do this to you one day... then you'll see."

Draco laughed. "It's a deal."

Draco led them out of the alley and past the pub where only the chosen few could see and enter into it. They continued walking for about five more minutes before they arrived at a train station. Draco bought tickets to go to Kensington in about ten minutes time.

"You realize I'm completely confused by all of this. I don't have even the slightest clue what we're doing," Harry said dumbfounded.

"I know. That's why it will be so much better when you do find out."

The train ride didn't last long, and they were once again walking down a street that Harry didn't recognize but Draco obviously did.

"Almost there now..." Draco mumbled to himself.

Harry just looked at him, but followed him quietly nonetheless. He was seriously wondering if Draco was going insane. "Perfect," he said stopping abruptly on the sidewalk.

"Harry," Draco said turning to him. "I would personally like to be the first one to welcome you home."

Harry raised an eyebrow and just looked at him. "My-my home?"

"Our home," Draco corrected him. He turned Harry so that the house was directly in front of them. He took Harry's hand in his and led him across the front lawn, up onto the front porch, and stopped just before the front door.

Draco looked around him before he pulled his wand out of his jacket pocket and tapped the front door saying, "bittersweet". The door swung open allowing them entrance. The house was decorated beautifully. A lot of silver and green which Draco obviously favored, but he had mixed in red and gold where it was deemed fashionable. The house was huge, but not uncomfortably big.

"Our home," Harry repeated, still in shock. He turned to Draco, tears welling up in his eyes. "You're being serious? You honestly want us to live here after we graduate?"

"Yes, it's what I want... but the only thing that matters is what you want Harry."

"Other than Hogwarts, I've never had somewhere to really call home before." He walked through the house, still in shock. Draco followed closely behind him, waiting for a reaction. He was starting to get nervous... Harry still hadn't said he agreed to live there with him. Maybe he didn't like it? Or he possibly thought the clichéd Slytherin and Gryffindor colors were tacky? How stupid could he have been...?

"Draco," Harry said turning to him, tears still in his eyes. "Promise me something."

"Anything," Draco answered honestly.

"Promise me that this isn't all just a dream." A single tear ran down Harry's cheek. "Tell me that I'm not back at Hogwarts, day dreaming in Potions class."

"Oh, Harry," Draco said, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry.

When Harry pulled away, he was smiling. "How could you have known this was exactly what I've always wanted?"

"Easy," Draco said, kissing Harry gently on the mouth. "Because it has been what I've wanted ever since I got to know you."

Harry smiled again, brushing the wetness from his eyes. He took Draco's hand and clung to it as they looked through the rest of the house.

Draco's spirits were lifted. Harry liked it... he actually liked it. Things would be okay now... thank God. And now the best part... Draco opened up a large pair of doors.

"So this is the bedroom," Harry said happily.

"Nice, eh?" Draco asked cheekily.

When they got close to the bed, Harry shoved Draco onto it, and quickly jumped on top of him. Harry sat there a moment, thinking before he said anything. "I love you so much, you know that?"

"I know," Draco said comfortably, wanting to close his eyes. This was almost too perfect... he and Harry here, in their house, together.

Harry took both of Draco's hands and pinned them above his head. Draco just grinned, letting Harry take control. He kissed Draco's forehead, and then both cheeks, and last his nose before kissing the corners of his mouth, never quite making contact with Draco's lips.

"You're such a tease," Draco accused.

"I know," Harry admitted. "Now..." Harry continued, his grin widening, "about that favor you owe me..."

The end.


End file.
